By my side
by S. Snake
Summary: Post STD. Dr.Drakken and Shego have already escaped from prisin and have hatched a new plan to take over then world. Meanwhile, Kim and Ron have their new relationship to handle. And what is Drakkens terrible secret he is hiding? COMPLETE!
1. Changes

**DISCLAMER: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufes, Jim and Tim Possible, Mr. and Mrs. Possible, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, Dr. Drakken, And Eric are all property of Disney. This story is written for pleasure.**

**And so… **

**KIM POSSIBLE: BY MY SIDE  
**

**Chapter 1: Changes**

It was a clear, cool night as the two teenagers walked home in silence.

It certainly had been an eventful week.

Save a toy-maker, meet the new guy, date the new guy, go to the Prom with the new guy, save the town, melt your date, save the world, go to the Prom again, but with the _right _guy this time, dance with him, kiss him…

All in one week?

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable walked along the sidewalk, hand in hand. Neither one of them had talked since they had left the gym.

Kim and Ron had been best friends since pre-school, and had been together through everything, including their world saving missions. An example is the one they had just been through earlier that night. But they had never thought of each other as more than friends…

It all started when the evil Dr. Drakken had sent Shego, his powerful, green assistant, to capture a toy-maker by the name of Mr. Nakasumi. Kim and Ron had stopped him of course, but later, Drakken discovered that Kims dad had come across a huge Scientific breakthrough in Cybertronics. While all of this was developing, the Prom date for Middleton High was quick approaching, which seriously worried Kim because she did not have a date. Just when she thought it was hopeless and was prepared to give up, a supposedly nice... supposedly _guy _named Ericcame along. He befriended her and asked for to be dates to the Prom. Kim was overjoyed and she quickly accepted. At the same time, Ron was developing new feelings for his longtime friend, but decided not to tell her because it might ruin their friendship. Finally, Drakkens plan was revealed. It was to use Mr. Possibles Cybertronic technology to enchance his mini-diablos, the kiddie meal toys he was selling at the popular Mexican fast-food restaurant; Beuno Nacho. Chains of this restaurant all throughout the world handed out the little devils and when given a command signal they grew into giant monsters. Then proceded to wreak havoc upon the world. Eric turned out to be a Syntho-Drone, one of Drakkens greatest creations, but Rufes; Rons trusted pet naked mole rat bit the it's foot which caused Syntho-goo to pour out, thus melting him. They took out Drakkens worldwide command signal, foiling his evil plans, and Kim, finally realizing who had been there all along, went to the Prom with Ron, where they finally expressed their true feelings for each other.

And so, while they walked, Ron made the first move.

"Um, KP?" He asked, stopping her, and looking deeply into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yes, Ron?" She whispered, moving a bit closer, looking back into his large, chocolate brown eyes.

"I… I just wanted to know… If… Uh…" He stammered.

"Yes?"

"I… Just wanted to know… If you meant… That kiss." He blushed. "You know, back in the gym."

Kim blinked, and seized her chance.

"Well, if I didn't mean that, which, by the way, I most definitely did, then I _certainly _meant this." She pressed her lips to his.

Shocked, at first, by her actions, Ron closed his eyes and savored the kiss. When they finally broke, he had a wide grin on his face.

"Better now?" Kim smiled softly.

"Y-Yeah! A lot better!" He said, still grinning.

"Good. Now, we better get home. My dads probably gonna freak."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, finally tearing his eyes off of her, and started to lead her home.

A few minutes later, at Kims doorway, they once again looked into each other eyes.

"Well, Goodnight." He told her reluctantly.

"Goodnight."

All was silent before he asked her.

"So… Do I get a goodnight kiss or som-"

"Oh, yeah." She cut him off, and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips to his.

Suddenly, the front door burst open, and Kims twin brothers, Jim and Tim Possible, AKA the 'tweebs', bounded out.

"Kimmie and Eric, sitting in a-" They stopped their chanting as they saw their big sister kissing not Eric, but… Ron!

The couple pulled apart and looked at the twins.

"Hey, guys." Ron smiled at them.

"Surprised?" Kim grinned.

"legarlged…" Jim chocked out, as he and his brother slowly backed off the porch into the safety of the indoors.

"Jim? Tim?" A smooth female voice floated from up the stairs. "Was that Kimmie- Oh!"

Mrs. Possible had walked into the room and had found them kissing. "Um, I think I'll… Leave you too… Alone." She winked and walked away, leaving Kim and Ron to their activities. Minutes later, Ron bid farewell and walked down the street towards his house.

Kim bound up the stairs to her room, only to be stopped by her eager mother.

"Mom?"

"Don't hide it Kimmie!" Her mom squeaked playfully. "I want all the details! And don't hold back!"

Kim smiled dreamily.

"Not much to say, really.Eric was a Syntho-Drone, he melted in a steaming pile of goo, Drakken lost, Shego lost half of her hair, Ron and I went to the Prom, we danced, we kissed, and then we-"

"Whoa, whoa! You danced?" Her mother asked.

"Yep."

"And kissed?"

"Yep."

"With Ron?"

"Um, if the scene at the doorway didn't give it away, then… Yep."

Mrs. Possible blinked, then let out a loud squeal.

"Oooooh, I knew this would happen someday! Just wait until I tell your father!" She squeaked like a young child, jumping up and down.

"No, mom." Kim smiled. "I wanna tell dad. Where is he, anyway?"

"Oh, he went out to work tonight, but will be back by tomorrow morning. Then you can tell him all about it!" She replied.

"Good. Because I know exactly what I'm going to say to him. Well night, mum." She said, and gave her a peck on the cheek before she retreated to her room.

"Night, Kimmie." Mrs. Possible said.

That night, Kim had a sleep unmatched by any of her others lately, she had finally done it, her and Ron had hooked up!

Ron Stoppable jumped through the door of his house, wearing the biggestgrin on his face imaginable. He walked into the living room, where his parents were sitting watching Television.

"Howdy, all!" He said proudly, startling his mom and dad.

"Ronald!" His father asked. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, ya know, walkin' my date home." He grinned.

"Your date?" Mrs. Stoppable started. "But I thought you went alone-"

"The Ronman? Alone? Nah! In fact, I'm dating the smartest, most beautiful, talented girl in the whole school! Any guesses?" He said, enjoying the moment.

His fathers eyebrows arced. "From that description, I'm guessing… Miss USA?"

"Nope! But close!" His smile grew even wider than it was before. "I'm dating Kim Possible!"

The reaction was instantaneous. His father dropped the T.V. remote, and his mother let out a loud squeal of delight.

"If you need me, Rufes and I will be up stairs talking about the _wonderful _future. Ta!" He grinned, and took the stairs two at a time, leaving only his stunned parents behind.

**Yeah, R&R if you want. I don't really care. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. First date

**DISCLAIMER: Monique and the rest of the Kim Possible gang belong to Disney. This story is written for pleasure.**

**AND SO...**

**CHAPTER 2:FIRST DATE**

Kim awoke peacefully to sunlight streaming through her window. Sitting up, she wondered if all of last nights events were real. She licked her lips.

Tasted like... Ron.

Smiling, she got out of bed and started walking toward her door when the phone rang. She checked the Caller ID.

Ron.

She picked it up, grinning.

"Hey, Ron."

"Hi ya, Kim! Good sleep?" He asked cheerfully.

"Very good, thank you." Kim replied, twisting the locks of her red hair into knots.

"Good, good... Hey, if you're not too busy..." He had obviosly not thought this through enough.

"Yes?" She pressed on, excitement growing.

"Well, if you wanted too, we could, you know... Catch a movie or something?" He held his breath.

"A date?"

"S-Sure! A date!"

"I'd love too! Pick me up at seven?"

"Seven it is then! Catch ya later, KP!"

"See ya, Ron!" She could barly contain her excitement.

Ron hung up first, and Kim was about too when she heard a soft giggle at the end of the receiver.

"Hello?" She asked.

Another giggle. Then it hit her.

"MOM?"

"Come down for breakfest, Kimmie. Your pancakes are getting cold... Or should I say, yourr _Roncakes _are getting cold!" And her mother burst into a fit of uncotrollable laughter before she hung up the phone.

"UNGH!" She yelled, frustrated, slamming down the phone with a blush on her cheeks.

She bolted down the stairs and took a seat at the dining room table, glaring at her mother. The twins stared at her, still a bit shocked from last nights events, Mr. Possible was reading the newspaper, drinking his coffee and Mrs. Possible winked at her, giving Kim the signal.

"So dad..." She started.

"Yes, Kimmie?" He asked, taking his eyes off his paper to look at his daughter.

"About last night... At the Prom..."

"Oh..." Her father raised his eyebrows slightly. "And?"

Kim took a big breath.

"Eric was a Syntho-Drone, he melted, Ron and I went to the Prom, and now we're dating!" She finished brightly.

The whole kitchen seemed to explode.

Mrs. Possible jumped up aand down gleefully, Mr. Possible spat a mouthful of coffee into his newspaper, Jim fell off his chair, and Tim just dropped his face into his pancakes.

"If everyone will excuse me, I'm going shopping for a dress. Ron's gonna pick me up at around seven, and I want something nice. Bye!" And she ran out the front door before anyone could stop her.

At quarter to seven, Kim nerveosly checked to se if she was ready.

The blue-glittery dress that she had bought with Monique, one of her best friends, sparkled in the light. She had to use all of her allowance, plus some I.O.U. from her parents, but it was worth it. She had thought about putting her hair in a ponytail, but figured that Ron would like it the way it was, so she decided against it. She ran downstairs to wait, along with her parents.

At exactly seven'o'clock, the doorbell rang. Kim banished her fears and opened the door.

And there he was.

He was wearing the black Tux he had gotten from his Canadian spy mentor a long time ago. He had triend to comb his hair, which he didn't do very often, but to no prevail. Kim gave him an A for effort. Rufes, his trusted pet naked mole rat, popped out his pocket.

"Hi!" The little rodent squeaked.

"Kim... You look... Beautiful!" Ron exclaimed honestly, blushing.

"Not too bad yourself there, handsome." Kim smiled, blushing just as red, and looked at Rufes. "Rufes coming along?"

"If you dont mind." He replied, a bit worried.

"Wouldn't be a date without Rufes." She grinned shyly, and after a moment of silence, Mr. Possible cleared his throught.

"Ronald?"

Ron whpped around, noticing Kims parents for the first time.

"Mr.Dr.P?" He asked, a bit pale.

"I hope you know that my rules about Kimmie dating stay the same-"

"Back by eleven, keep her happy, or else I get sent into a black hole." Ron recited off of memory.

Mr. Possible nodded. "Good. Now, you too go off and have fun." He smiled at them, almost as big as a smile as Mrs. Possiles grin.

Ron let out a sigh of releif. He smiled at Kim, and gently took her arm, leading her out of the into the night.

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" Kim waved, and walked with Ron towards his old, blue scooter.

"Sorry 'bout the bad transportation." He muttered, a bit let down. "But it's all I got."

"Are you kidding me?" Kim laughed. "What kind of guy has _rockets _on the back of his scooter?" This made Ron brighten a bit.

"Soo..." He asked, starting up the scooter. "What movie ya want to see? I was thinking... Steel Swans?"

Kim raised her eyebrow.

"Steel Swans? But isn't that a 'Chick Flick'? I thought you hated those."

"What can I say?" He grinned. "Having a girlfriend sparks new interests. And besides, you're a chick, right?"

Kim giggled. "Steel Swans it is, then." And they roared off towards the theater.

During the movie, as she reached her hand in to grab some popcorn, she felt the softness of Rons. They looked at each other, smiled, and Kim laid her head on Rons shoulder.

She stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

When the movie ended, she and Ron walked out, hand in hand. Ron once again started up the scooter, but Kim realized that they weren't heading the way they had come.

"Ron, where are we going?" She asked curiosly.

"You'll see." He replied. "Just a little place I found."

A few minuts later, he parked the scooter next to Middleton Woods, a small-sized forest. He got off and took her hand, walking toward the trees.

"C'mon." He whispered.

"After a minut of walking through the trees, they came across a large clearing. It was the most beautiful sight Kim had ever laid her eyes on. It was sorrounded by trees and flowers, abd there was a small pond in the middle. Some trees were high above, shading them from the sun if needed, but just in case, there were some spots where the could relax in the sun.

"Ron... It's- It's beautiful!" She breathed.

"I hoped you would like it." He whispered back, sitting next to the pond. Kim took a seat beside him.

The water was cool to the touch, as Kim dipped her feet in it. They were silent for a moment, then Ron spoke up.

"Kim." He said ever so softly, looking into her beautiful, emerald eyes.

"Yes, Ron?"

He stroked his hand through her soft, auburn hair before speaking.

"I love you." He whispered.

Those three words hit her like a ton of bricks. They had never meant so much to her before, even from her parents. It took all she had to stop herself from breaking down right on the spot. She could think of only one thingto say.

"I love you too, Ron." She said, and pressed her lips to his. It wasn't a short, quick kiss, but rather a long passionate one, and as they sat in that wide, open clearing, the whole world seemed to disappear.

But suddenly there was a blinding, FLASH! They turned to see what had happened, but only saw Rufes...

With a camera.

"Ah, Rufes!" Ron whined. "I thought you left that thing at home!"

"Nope!" The little mole rat squeaked, as her took another picture.

"Rufes-" He started, but Kim shushed him.

"Forget it." She muttered, and once again, everything just disappeared. Everything was...

Perfect.

**Same as before. If you have the time, R&R.**


	3. New plans

**DISCLAIMER: Everyone in this chapter belongs to Disney. This story is written for pleasure.**

**Note: Yeah, my bad for spelling 'Rufus' wrong in the last few chapters, I'm gonna continue with the right spelling from now on. (Thanks for pointing this out, Forlong)**

**AND SO...**

Shego sat in the uncomfortable bed, reading the newpaper. The cold and darkness of the prisin cell was nothing new, as that red-headed brat had sent her in the slammer many times before.

She flinched at the thought of Kim Possible. Because of her, half of her beautiful raven-black hair had been fryed in oblivion. Just the thought of it made her seeth with anger, as she threw the newpaper into the corner of the cell, which was mysteriosly missing the front page.

She sighed. She had to admit, Drakkens plan was different this time. He had actully done some research, instead of buying some Death-Ray off of the internet. For a moment back there, she had thought it might have, in its own, weird way, worked. But then again, it WAS Drakkens plan-

KA-BOOOM!

She jumped into the corner of the cell and took ducked as the ceiling collapsed from above. She stood up as the dust cleared, and looked up to see what had caused the comotion. Drakkens red and black escape helicopter was hovering slightly above the gaping hole in the roof, as a rope ladder dropped out from the bottem of the helicopter.

_'One of these days, I really gotta figure out how he keeps escaping from his cell without my help.' _She thought as she grabbed onto the ladder, slowly bringing her upwards into the waiting helicopter.

As she boarded the craft, she sat beside the man piloting it. His jet-black hair was tied into a ponytail lke always, and his blue skin glistened in the darkness of the copter.

"So, Doc." She mocked playfully. "What took ya so long?"

"Cut the sarcasm, Shego." Dr. Drakken scowled, putting the helicopter into autopilot. "I don't have time for silly mockery."

"Last time you said something like that, you were thrown on top of a table." She smirked.

"I SAID CUT IT, SHEGO! I'M TRYING TO THINK HERE! SO IF YOU WOULD PLEASE BACK OFF, IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPREACIATED!" Drakken was practically screaming at her, vains throbbing.

Shego took a step back. Drakken had never yelled at her like _that _before.

"Whoa. What are you so worked up about, Scrooge?" She asked, an obvios edge in her voice.

Drakken sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that, _everytime!" _He slammed his fist on the dashboard of the craft. "Everytime I try to take over this stupid planet, Kim Possible and her buffoon sidekick, Stoppable, always manage to ruin everything! But this time..." The evil doctor grinned maniacly. "They will _not _stop me."

Shego groaned. "Doctor.D, if I had a buck for everytime you said that, I'd have..." She thought for a second. "Forty-two bucks."

Drakkens grin lopsided. "You've been counting?"

"Oh, I just forgot, make that forty-three bucks. My mistake."

Drakken mumbled something that Shego didn't catch, and then pressed a button on the control board in front of him. Suddenly, a mini-hologram appeared in front of them, morphing into a spherical shape. On it was the word, in big, bold letters: CLASSIFIED.

Drakken was about to say the password, but looked at Shego with an annoyed tone. "Shego, I can't let you hear my password!"

She rolled her eyes. "Why would I want to- Oh, it must be the same password for your Neopets file! Wow, something like that could prove invaluable!" She said sarcastically. "Imagine the possibilities!"

"I'll have you know, that my Neopets account is one of the-" He thought for a moment, but stopped as Shego looked at him icily. "Fine! I don't care, anyways! Password: Auburns blood."

The hologram flickered, and suddenly melted into a square with the word, KABRAXIS on it.

"Open file, Kabraxis."

The square disolved into a rectangle with a large amount of words on it, and Draken started reading aloud.

"Project Kabraxis is a device which allows the user to obtain complete control over the United States of Americas weapon systems and schamatics. Due to the danger of the program falling into the wrong hands, the program itself is devised of four ZIP discs, three containing the needed passwords to launch the main program, which is on the fourth reamaining disc. The discs were hiddin in the farthest corners of the United States, ten years ago: Washington, Calafornia, Florida, and Maine. The program alone could, if fallen ino the wrong hands, could cause a Nuculear war of which the world has never seen, and, in conclusion, create World War Three."

The doctor looked at Shego with shining fire in his eyes.

Shego raised her eyebrows. "So... Lemme peice this all together. You launch one of the States Nukes at, oh, I don't know, China. I never really liked China. Anyway, China doesn't know it was YOU who fired the Nuke, so they retaliate on America, and-"

"Americas allies will help fight China, but Chinas allies help attack the States, and the chain goes on!" Drakken finished excitedly.

Shego just blinked at her employer.

"Since when have you become so violent?"

"I'm tired of trying to 'take over' the world, Shego!" He exclaimed. "Whenever I DO try, Kim Possible and her _boyfriend, _along with that hairless rodent of theirs, 'Rufus', or something like that, somehow always manage to come through, and foil my plans! Whether it be Nano-ticks, or GIANT DIABLO MONSTERS! They always,_ always,_ manage to succeed! So, why take over the world, when you could just..." The was an unatural darkness in his eyes. "End it."

Shego sighed. This wasn't the Drakken she knew.

"Wait a minut. Did you just call the bufoon her _boyfriend?"_ She asked disbelivingly.

"Oh, yes!" Drakken grienned evilly, and pressed another button on the control board. Suddenly, the hologram vanished, and was replaced with a video of several couple dancing, but what really caught Shegos eye was what was in the center of the image.

Little Kimmie and the buffoon were dancing, slowly. They had dreamy smiles on their faces, and as she watched, the two pressed their foreheads against each other, looking into each other eyes. They pulled apart, and started to move towards each other, very slowly... Shegos heart was thudding in excitement as she watched as the small space that seperated their lips close, embracing each other in a warm, loving kiss. As Shego watched, This was too much.

"NO WAY!" She squealed, rubbing her hands together in excitement.

"Yes way!" Drakken looked at her deviosly. "I'm thinking that we can use their new relationship against them!"

Shegos eyes widened. "Hey, wait a minut. If this is related to the moodulater, then you can count me out-"

"No." Drakken shuddered at the memory. "After what happened there..."

"You mean the part where I beat you to a pulp? That part was actully pretty fun-"

"ANYWHO!" Drakken ignored her. "Now that the two are officially an 'item', they're going to care for each other alot more than they did before. So, if something... Tragic, happened..." He grinned his evil smile.

"_Now_, you're talking, Doc." Shego grinned evilly, pulling out a peice of crumpled paper from her pocket, she snapped her fingers, activating her Go-Flame, and green flame erupted from her pale-green hands. She smiled as she brought the flame up to to peice of paper, a picture of Kimmie and her new boyfriend: The front page of the newspaper.

As the flame made contact with the paper, it exploded in green fire. Shego let it drop, only to writher and curl up until there was nothing left but charred ashes.

Nothing.

**Sorry if Drakkens a bit OOC. So sue me. Besides, how couldn't he be after what happened in STD? R&R.**


	4. A new mission

**DISCLAIMER: Wade and the rest of the Kim Possible gang belong to Disney. This story is written for pleasure.**

**AND SO...**

**CHAPTER 4: A NEW MISSION**

"Hey, mom! Hey, dad!" Kim bounded down the stairs joyfully and took a seat at the table, pouring herself some cerial.

"Morning, Kimmie." Her mom said. A moment of silence passed. "Soo..."

"Soo, what?" Kim looked at her.

"Don't play dunb with me, young lady!" Mrs. Possible burst out. "What happened last night? Where did you go? what did you do?"

Kim smiled happily.

"Oh, it was wonderful! Ron and I went to a movie, which was actully really good, and then he took us to this _beautiful _spot in the woods-"

"Really?" Mr. Possible raised his eyebrows. "And what did you do there?"

"We started talking, and it was really quiet, so-"

"O-Oh..." Her mom looked rather pale. "G-Go on..."

"Yeah, so we started kissing, and Rufus took a picture-"

Suddenly, Mrs. Possible droped the coffee cup she was holding and it smashed onto the ground. Kim looked at her in surprise, and found that her eye was twitching. She looked at her dad and saw that he was holding his coffee cup so hard that his hand was turning a dark purple. Kim finally understood.

"OH! No! No, no! We didn't- No!" Kim groaned. "We've only been dating for a couple days! No!"

Her mother had never looked more releived in her life, and her fathers hand returned to its normal colour.

"Okay, now that we're all back to reality..." She rolled her eyes, looking at the clock. "Ron should be here in approxamitly-"

She was cut off by the doorbell.

"Now!" She finished brightly, and opened the door.

Ron jumped through the door happily. "Gooood, morning Possible Clan! And how is everybody on the _fine _day?"

"We're good, Ron." Kim giggled, giving him a peck on the cheek. She looked around and found Jim and Tim staring at them with desgusted faces.

"Eww!" Jim teased, making a face. "Cooties!"

"Be careful, _Ronniepoo! _You don't eant to catch Kims cooties!"

Kim blushed, but Ron came to the rescue.

"Ronniepoo? Can't it just be 'Ronnie'? I don't really like the sound of digested food in my name." He grinned at them.

The twins looked confused.

"Say wha...?" Jim started, but was cut off by his dad.

"Ronald? Can i seee you for a minut? Alone?"

Ron started to pale. "Um, sure, Mr.Dr.P!" As he walked into the living room with Mr. Possible.

"Sit." Mr. Possible pointed toward the sofa. Ron did as he was told.

"Now." He started. "I understand that my Kimmie had a good time last night, so no blackhole. Yet. But I want you to know that I will continue to enforce that rule as long as you're dating my daughter."

Ron gulped, and nodded.

"But as long as I've known you, which is approxamitly fourteen years, you've taken care of my daughter." He smiled. "So I trust you to take care of her completely."

Ron had never looked more releived.

"But there is one more thing." Mr. Possible added with a note of seriosness. "If you and Kimmie ever-" He looked rather uncomfortable.

Rons eyes widened.

"I just wanted to make sure that you have-" His face turned red. "Protection."

Ron looked horrified. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Ron backed off. "Look, Mr.Dr.P! Kim and I wouldn't- Not that we would- Because I would- But- I- AHH!" He screamed, trying to claw his eyes out.

"Ronald!" Mr. Possible calmed him down, "It's okay. I just wanted to starighten a few things out." He smiled. "You can go now."

Ron stumbled out of the living room and back into the hallway, strangly pale. Kim was about to ask him what had happened when the all-too-fimilar tone of the Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" She asked as she pulled out the blue hand-held device and displaying the 10-year olds face.

"Okay, two things." The super-genius remarked as he took a sip of his soda. "One: Why is Rons arm around your shoulder?"

Kim giggled. "Opps. I forgot to tell you about that." And she kissed Ron softly on the lips. Pulling apart, they looked at Wade.

He looked at them, and the soda slipped out of his hands, splattering on the floor. He shook his head. "I'm not even gonna ask. Anyway, the second thing is that I got a tip on your site that a suspisious looking red and black helicopter was seen along the coast of Austrailia, sopposedly heading towards Washinton, and since Austrailia is where they dumped Drakken and Shego after the Diablo-thing..."

"Red and black..." Kim pondered, and then she suddenly groaned. "No way..."

Wade nodded grimly.

Ron sighed in frustration. "No matter what we do, we can't get those two to STAY behind bars! How do they do that?"

"I don't know, but you should probably get there at least a day before they do." Wade replied.

"Why?"

"Because we're not certain what they're after, so you should be ready."

"Oh. Good point."

"Okay, but how do we get there a daybefore them if they've got a helicopter?" Kim asked. "It's not like we can just _teleport _to Washington-"

"Are you sure about that?" Wade grinned.

Ron blinked behind her. "Are you serios?" He asked incredueosly.

"Yep." Wade puffed up his chest proudly. "I've been working on it for two years now, but it's been experimental until now."

"Thats what you said about the battle suit."

"Yeah, but this has a higher risk of scrambling your insides."

"Oh..." Kim muttered uncertainly. "Does it still have that risk?"

"I'm ninty-five percent sure it'll work."

"And the other five percent?"

"Your brain will switch places with your liver."

"WADE!"

"Joking! I'm one hundered percent sure, as long as you teleport somewhere within the country."

Kim sighed.

"Do we have to leave now?" She asked.

"I've already booked you for a one-night stay at the Sandy Shores resort, so you two can have some alone time together, if you know what I mean..." He winked.

"WADE!" Kim and Ron both glared into the small screen.

"Joking! Sheesh, you guys take some things so seriosly!" He laughed.

"Says the one who freaks if we say the 'M' word." Ron smirked.

"For the last time, I do NOT have a thing for Monique!" Now it was Wades turn to glare.

"Okay, Mr. Obsessive." Ron stifled back a laugh. "Whatever helps you sleep at night.

"I'll have it ready in twenty minuts." He grumbled. "Just get ready." And the screen went blank.

Fifteen minuts later, they had a small suitcase packed with some necessitys they might need. Right on cue, the Wades face appeared on the Kimmunicator.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be, Wade." She sighed after she had said goodbye to her family.

"Alright. Transporting in thirty seconds." He tapped some keys on the keyboard and bid them farewell.

"By the way, Ron." Kim asked, slipping her hand into his. "What did my dad say to yoo back there?"

"Oh." Ron suddenly turned crimson. "He just wanted me to... 'Understand,' a few things."

The last thing they felt was a slight tingling sensation, and then, they were gone.

As though they were never there.

**You know the drill. R&R.**


	5. Relaxation day

**DISCLAIMER: The whole Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for pleasure.**

**Note: This is going to be a long chapter full of K&R fluff. If that's not what you like, then you might as well skip the chapter. It just tells what the two do while they wait till the next day. Your choice.**

**AND SO...**

**CHAPTER 5: Relaxation day**

The last thing Kim saw was a series of green and purple waves spinning everywhere, and then she was standing in Washington with Ron right beside her. Ironically, they had landed in front of the White house.

Rons eyes widened.

"_This _is Sandy Shores?" He asked incredeously.

"Ron, this is the White house." Kim rolled her eyes. "Where the president lives, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." He replied, surveying the grand building in front of them. "He must have to pay one heck of an electricity bill!"

Kim just sighed.

"Alright, first thing's first. We have to find that hotel. Still got Rufus?"

"Yep." Ron smiled, patting the bulge in his pant pocket softly. "Slept straight through the teleportation grid."

"Good." She sighed once more. "I wish we had a map..."

"Why would we need a map?" He asked. "It's a resort, right? Resorts usually have oceans beside them, and since we're right beside the west coast, it shouldn't be too hard to find."

Kim blinked. "Um, okay. Lets go then, I guess." She said as she handed Ron his bag of stuff and started walking towards the ocean side.

About an hour of searching later, they finally walked up to the grand, castle-like hotel. They walked through the vast entrance and got their room key, room four-twenty-seven. Ten minuts later, they entered the room and Ron, exhauster from carrying his stuff all morning, collapsed on the floor.

"What have you got in there, anyway?" Kim asked him, laying her stuff on the ground.

"Don't ask." Ron panted tiredly. "Just... Don't ask."

Kim laughed as she surveyed the room. It was pretty good, at least for night anyway. A Television, a balcony, a mini freezer for drinks. But she felt as if it was lacking something, something important...

"Hey, why is there only one bed?" Ron questioned, taking a look at the room for himself. Sure enough, there was only one bed there, which explained the extra space Kim had just been thinking about. She was about to respond when she saw a small sticky note on the wall. She took it off and held it up for her to read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable,_

_Your request for only one bed in your hotel room has been granted, Courtesy of Wade Load. We hope you enjoy your stay at the Sandy Shores hotel and we wish you a happy evening._

_The hotel staff_

_'Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable?' _She thought, gritting her teeth. _'Only one bed?'_ And, without so much as a warning, she let out a loud scream.

"WADE!"

Ron was so shocked that he backed off and into a wall, and thus, Rufus awoke from his slumber and fell to the ground.

"Hey!" The little mole rat glared, obviosly annoyed.

"Sorry, Rufus." Kim sighed, and placed him on the bed.

Ron turned a bright shade of red. "It'll be alright, KP... I can just sleep on the floor or something..."

Kim sighed again, fully aware that she had touched Rons feelings. Then she felt a pang in her gut. She'd best not tell him her secret now.

"Tell ya what, Ron. We still have half a day left, and I want to enjoy it. I say we go hang out by the pool, and we'll worry about this sitch later. Deal?"

He smiled, but then raised his eyebrows. "I'm cool with that, KP, but you brung your bathing suit?"

She tilted her head. "Didn't you?"

He stared.

"Yeah." Ron admitted, and Kim threw a pillow at him.

Fifteen minuts later, Kim laid her towel out on one of the chairs in front of the pool.

"So what's the plan, KP?" Ron asked brightly, looking at his girlfriend.

"I'M going to work on a tan." She replied, lieing down on the towel. "You and Rufus enjoy the water."

"Yippie!" The mole rat squeaked, doing a perfect dose dive into the water.

"By the way." Kim inquired, looking at Ron. "How did Rufus learn to swim?"

The Blonde winced.

"You don't want to know." He muttered.

Kim let out the a soft chuckle and replied, "No, I probably don't."

"Anyway..." Ron put on a sly grin. "CANNONBALL!" He shouted so loud theat people nearby turned to look at him as he jumped into the sparkling blue water, creating a large splash, soaking Kim to from the waist down.

"Aah!" The red-head shreaked. "Oh, now your gonna get it, Stoppable!" She growled, but Ron could see the playful laughter behind those deep, emerald eyes. Just as she was about to dive in, Rufus yelled out, and the couple turned to loo at him.

"Uh-Uh! Uh-Uh!" The little rodent squeaked, and he jumped a metre into the air, and landed into the water, creating the biggest splash Kim and Ron had ever seen. Kim was now soaked from head to toe, and Ron wiped the water from his eyes.

"I told you those nachos were going to your weight, Rufus!" Ron laughed, but was cut short by the tackle he got from his red-haired girlfriend.

Kim couldn't remember having such a fun afternoon. She and Ron fooled around in the pool until arund lunch time, and then got a couple slices of pizza each. After lunch, they went to the beach and played volley-ball, but the game had to end early, after Rufus bit the ball when it had fallen on him during the game. They went back to the pool after that, but returned to the beach when it started to get dark, to take a walk. There, Kim and Ron had fun talking about past memories, and soon started making out. Rufus, desgusted by the couples actions on the beach, went in search of a volley-ball he could bite (He liked the rush of wind he got after biting the ball.) Finally, they went back up to the hotel room, exhausted, but Rufus felt very hyper for some odd reason.

After a few minuts of rest in the room, Ron sat up.

"So, KP, how are we gonna do this? I could just sleep on the floor, or something..."

Kim sighed. She decided it would be best to tell him now.

"Ron, I'm gonna tell you something I havn't told _anyone _but my parents. I give you permission to laugh at me, but forbid you to tell another soul. If you do, then I will track you down, and I'll-"

She was cut off by Rons laughter. "Don't worry, KP, I can keep a secret."

Kim stared at him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Alright, I can keep _your _secret."

Kim sighed. "Okay. Remember when we went on that camping trip with my parents, when we were nine years old? Well, when we were playing hide-and-go-seek, I got lost in the dark, and I was so scared I wouldn't even move. But then you found me, and brought me back." She blushed a little at that part, but smiled nonetheless. "Anyway, since then, I've always been a bit scared of the dark." She blushed so hard Ron thought her head would burst. "I still sleep with a night-light." She finished.

To her surprise, the laughter never came.

"Why would I laugh about that, Kim?" He asked seriosly. "Everyone is scared of something, even the girl who can do anything." Then he smiled. "I mean, look at me! I'm scared of monkeys, even when I'm asleep!" Kim giggled a bit, but then Rons voice turned to a soft, relaxing tone. "I just want you know, that I'll always be by your side. No matter what, I'll always be there for you. There was a moment of silence, as Rons words went straight to her heart, touching her like no words had ever before.

"So, I was thinking..." She flushed bright red. "If it's okay with you, I was wondering if you would lay down with me, to keep me comforted from the dark..."

Ron smiled. "Of course. You didn't even have to ask. And besides..." He smirked playfully. "I've been itching for a fight!" And he jumped onto the bed, tickling her in all reachable places.

"Stop!" She squealed. Oh, Ron, mercy, please!" Tears of laughter ran down her face as her boyfriend did what he did best. She pushed him with enough force that he flipped over and landed on his back, and she jumped on top of him, trying to tickle him, but if there was one thing Ron could beat her at, it was tickling. They rolled and rolled on the bed, until at last Kim was on top of Ron in a very awkward position. They looked at each other for a second, and then quickly ceased their activity, both blushing madly. They were silent for a bit, when suddenly a low rumbling sound escaped Rons stomach.

Ron groaned as he put a hand over his aching belly. "I just realised how hungry I am." He muttered.

"Well, why don't we order room service?" Kim suggested.

He blinked. "Say what?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "We get free room service until mid-night.

Ron looked like it was his birthday.

"BOO-YAH!" He pumped the air with his fist, and picked up the phone, dialing the room service number.

Kim smiled. Same old Ron.

"Yes, I'd like to know whats on the Mexican menu." She heard him say. Suddenly he looked at her, with tears in his eyes. "Kim. They have... The _Naco._"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'd like a dozen nacos..." He continued.

"A _dozen?" _Kims eyes bugged.

"Six sodas..."

_"Six?"_

"Four large Tacos..."

"Four! _Large!"_

"And finally, eight burritos."

Kim gaped at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kim." He smiled. "Did you want something?"

She could only stare.

"Oh, my bad." He chuckled, as he hung the phone. "You can share with me and Rufus."

"Ron, Rufus is sleeping."

"Oh, really?" He smirked. "Watch this." And he whispered two words out loud:

"Bueno. Nacho."

Suddenly, a pink blur whizzed through the air and landed on top of Rons head. Kim laughed as Rufus, now fully awake, began sniffing around madly.

One hour later, Kim was on he verge of falling asleep, as she looked at Ron and Rufus, each with slightly larger stomachs then before.

Warily, she laid her head back on Rons shoulder, and let out a deep, satisfied sigh.

"Ron." Kim whispered, eyelids beginning to drop.

"Kim." He wispered back, running his hand through her beautiful, auburn hair hair. And just before she fell asleep, he embraced her in a soft, loving kiss, before he too fell asleep beside the one he loved.

**R&R if you have the time, I'll update soon.**


	6. Trials

**DISCLAIMER: The whole Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for pleasure.**

**Note: Just wanted to say that I've got this whole story mapped out, and I'm going to spend every free moment of my time working on it. And reveiws DO help, even for a smartass guy like me, so if you can, send me some comments or concerns you may have and I'll gladly take them to heart.**

**AND SO...**

**CHAPTER 6: TRIALS**

Kim awoke the next morning with a yawn, and happily sniggle closer to her boyfriend, who had his arm around her waist, snoring loudly. She was about to fall back to sleep when the fimilar beeping of the Kimmunicator rang. Groogily, she picked it up and switched it on.

"Sitch, Wade?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Before I tell you, I just wanted to make sure you and Ron had a good time last night." The ten-year old grinned from ear to ear.

Kim narrowed her eyes, and gritted her teeth. "Wade, I just want you to know that if you _ever _pull something like that again, I will personally call Monique tell her _everything _that you said about her that one night."

"W-What night?" Wade paled, purely terrified.

"The Kimmunicator was on, Wade." She grinned evilly. "You should be very ashamed of yourself, Genius-boy."

Wade looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Y-You wouldn't!"

"Make one more comment and it's a one-way phone call to Monique." She glared.

"Oh, alright." Wade sighed. "Anyway, the real reason I beeped you was that Drakkens helicopter was spotted heading toward the north-eastern part of Washington."

"What's all the way down there?"

"All I've found is a large, old complex in a remote corner of the state. I'm geussing that's where Drakken and Shego are stopping."

"How do you know?"

"Top security: Self activating laser cannons, hidden traps, even a small mine-feild." He grinned. "Nothing you guys can't handle, though."

"Any idea whats in it?"

"Nope. Must be something big though."

"How's that?"

"What sort of complex would house an _indoor _mine-feild?"

"Good point. Got us a ride?"

"Yep." He nodded. You'll have a helicopter in about an hour."

"Good. Ron and I will be ready. Keep me posted."

"Will do." And he signed off.

Kim sighed. Now it was time for the REAL test.

Waking up Ron.

"Ron, sweetie?" She asked softly, nudging his arm. The blonde haired boy stirred, but did not wake. She thought for a moment, and then presased her lips to his lightly, and he fell off the bed in surprise.

Suddenly, the freckle faced boy jumped up from behind the bed, a wide grin on his face. "What a beautiful day!" He exclaimed cheerfully, and then looked at Kim. "Ah, Kimila! My lovely, talented, caring grilfriend!" And with one motion, he jumped over the bed and sweeped Kim up, leaning her to the ground, kissing her lovingly and passionately. Kim, although surprised at his actions, happily returned the embrace. When they finally pulled apart, she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Since when are you so happy?" She asked him.

"Since I laid my eyes on you." He replied, and a moments silence followed before the two burst out laughing.

"That... Was the _cheesiest..._ thing you have _ever_ said!" Kim giggled.

"Yeah, but it seemed like the right thing to say at the time." Ron laughed. "So, what's the sitch?" He asked her.

"Drakken and Shego were spotted heading towards north-east Washington, and our ride should be here in about forty-five minuts, so we should probably change into our mission cloths."

"Right on." He grinned slyly. "Well, if you need any help getting dressed, I'll be happy to assist-" But was cut off by a pillow hitting him full force in the face.

"Ron!" She exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Joking!"

A half-hour later, the couple handed in their roomkey and walked down the main lobby, and along the way, they saw a grumpy looking employee, pushing a box full of deflated volly-balls down the hallway.

"Huh..." Ron eyed the box suspiciosly. "Wonder how that happened. Don't you, Rufus?" He asked, nudging the bulge in his pocket. Strangly, the little rodent looked a bit pale as he saw box.

"Umm..." Rufus was about to say something when a large helicopter appeared from the sky, landing right in front of them.

"That's our ride." Kim pointed out, and hopped on board with him.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Stoyanov." Kim thanked the Russian pilot as the helicopter landed.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Miss Possible!" He replied, as the two teenagers stepped off the helicopter. "It was the least I could do after you saved me from my last helicopter!"

"Oh, it was no big!" Kim smiled. "I'm sure anyone could have landed helicopter with no steering, no rader, and a broken propeller!"

"In a thunderstorm." Ron shuddered, recalling the memory.

"Well, I'd best be off now." Mr. Stoyanov said, looking at his watch. "Best of luck to the both of you!" He waved, and the helicopter flew out of sight.

"He was nice." Ron remarked, as Kim pulled them into the waiting building.

They walked down a long hallway until they reached a locked door. Kim examined it, and pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Wade." She asked him. "We've got a locked titanium door here. Any suggestions?"

"Look in your pack."

Kim did as she was told, and pulled out a fimilar looking pink comb. She knew it wasn't an ordinary comb, though, as she smiled and place it in the crevise between the wall and the door, and watched the high-tech comb do it's work. There was a slight hissing sound as the door opened slowly, and the teen hero walked in, ready to face the dangers that awaited.

"Oh, c'mon Shego, one more game!" Drakken pleaded. "Please? Two out of three!"

Shego groaned. "Doc, just face it. You're not any good at rock-paper-scissors."

"But this time I have a bullet-proof plan!"

"Does it involve a rock?"

Drakken blinked, and then scowled. "Show off." He mumbled.

She looked out the window of the helicopter. "And besides Doc, we're here-" She stopped short, and then smirked evilly.

"What is it?" Drakken asked, struggling to take a look out the window.

Shego watched as the red-haired brat and her blond boyfriend entered the building. She smiled, landing the helicopter. Drakken started to get out, but Shego stopped him.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"Shh." She shushed him, and silently opened the door of the copter. "Why do the work..." She pointed towards the couple, as they opened the titanium door. "When they can do it for us."

Kim took a step forward, and immeadiatly sensed the danger. She halted, as did Ron, and quicly pulled out a pair of red sunglasses, She slipped them on, and saw exactly what she had feared. Deadly laser beams were spread all around the room, making it impossible for any human to walk across unharmed. She smiled as she saw the button that most likely turned the lasers off, at the end of the hall. Well, it would be impossible for a _human..._

"Oh, Rufus..." She sang sweetly, and the naked mole rats head popped up from her boyfriends pocket.

"Huh?" He squeaked.

"Here's the sitch." She explained to the little rodent. "There are hidden lasers all around this room, and it's impossible for Ron and I to make it across. That where you come in. We need you to run all the way to end of this hall, and push that button on the ground over there. I'm going to stay here and tell you where to go. You think you can pull it off?"

"Hmmm..." Rufus thought, obviosly seeing the risk that was involved.

"There's a grande sized Naco in it for you."

"Deal!" The mole rat squeaked, shaking Kims hand.

"Good. Now stand over there and walk forward about seven steps." She told him, slipping the glasses back on, eyeing the laser closest to Rufus. Rufus did as he was told, and it went on like this until the pink rat reached the end of the hall, stepping on the button proudly. There was one time when Rufus stepped so close to a laser that, if he had even a small coat of fur, it would have been burnt off. Kim saw the lasers flicker for a second, and then disappear completely. She smiled.

"All clear." She heard Ron let out a large sigh of releif.

They walked up the Rufus and patted him on the head. "Good work, buddy." Ron smiled.

"Naco!" Was all the little mole rat could say.

Kim laughed. "One grande sized Naco for Rufus." She said, and led them into the next room.

They never felt the eyes on the back of their heads behind them.

As the walked in the nex room, Kim saw the danger before it even came.

"Move!" Kim cried, pushing herself and Ron out of the way, as the ground where they were just standing erupted in flames, leaving only a smoking crater behind them. She pulled them behind a wall and took cover.

"Self-activating lasers?" Ron panted nerveosly. "Most definetly."

"Be careful." Kim told him, and went to work.

Quite delibratly, she jumped into the middle of the wide, circle-shaped room, getting every one of the six laser cannons focused on her. She saw the cannons aim, and at the exact moment they fired, she backflipped high into the air, on top of the large explosion underneath her, whipping out her most trusted weapon from her pocket: The hairdryer-grappling hook. She took aim in mid-air, and fired at the roof of the high-ceiling room. The hook stuck, and latched into the roof firmly. She swung towards one of the laser cannons, and pushed her feet off of it right when the cannons fired, but Kim moved quickly, and lasers fired at the spot where she had just been, and the cannon where she pushed herself off of exploded into a shower of flaming shrapnel. She repeated the process four more times, desroying five of the six cannons, when she felt herself falling to the ground. One of the lasers had blasted apart the grapple line coming from the hairdryer, and she landed on the ground hard. She picked her head up, and looked at the last remaining laser, aiming at her, ready to fire...

When it blossemed into a big ball of flame.

Bewildered, Kim looked around, and spotted Ron, standing proudly...

Holding her laser-lipstick.

She walked up to him, smiling. "Nice. I didn't think you knew how to use that." She looked at his hand. "Wait a minut, what's that on your fingers... Is that _lipstick?"_

Ron blushed. "Yeah, I had trouble finding the _right _lipstick." He grinned sheepishly, stuffing the laser lipstick into Kims pack.

Kim couldn't help but grin as the two of them walked into the next room.

They never heard the silent footsteps behind them.

Walking into the next room, Kim halted. She pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, I need you to tech-scan the room for me."

Wade nodded, and a minut later he returned, looking grim.

"Mine-feild." He nodded.

Kim sighed, and once again pulled out the hairdryer. She gave it a new line, since the last one was burnt off. "Grab on." She commanded, and Ron put his arms around her waist as she fired at the wall opposite of them, and pressed the recoil button. Suddenly, they whizzed through the air, and landed at the wall, safely beyond the minefeild.

"Wonder what this does?" Ron asked, pressing a button on the wall. Suddenly, blue lights appeared all around the room, showing the location of each mine. "Cool." Ron muttered, and walked into the last room with Kim.

"Buffoon." A whisper came from the shadows, but Ron never heard.

Kim started walking into the center of the final room, tensing for any kind of danger. She reached the middle and looked at the object on the pillar in the center. It was a small ZIP disc, and had obviosly not been touched for years.

"This is what we came for?" She whispered, reaching out her hand to grab the disc.

"Wrong!" A raven-haired woman, dressed in a green jumpsuit, jumped in front of her, blocking her path. "This is what _I _came for!" And green flame erupted from the womans hands.

**Hope you liked. Next chapter is probably gonna be a short one. R&R.**


	7. Battle in the complex

**DISCLAIMER: The whole Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for pleasure.**

**AND SO...**

"Shego." Kim smirked, eyeing the henchwomans hair. "Bad hair-day, huh? Yeah, sorry about that."

Shego scowled, but stayed focused. "Sorry, Kimmie, no time to talk. Doctor D really needs this disc, don't ya, Doc?"

"SHEGO! JUST GET ME THAT DISC!" Came the deep voice of Dr. Drakken behind her. Kim turned around, suprised at seeing the mad doctor right behind her. The she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back where Shego had just kicked her. She fell to the ground painfully.

"Hm." Shego looked down at her, smiling evilly, mildly amused. "This was easier than I thought." And she grabbed the disc, taking a flying leap towards Drakken.

WHAM!

The buffoon had clothslined her in mid-air, and she sprawled to the ground, hard, and the disc flew out of her hand, landing at Drakkens feet. She shook her head, and looked at Ron, who was grining slyly.

"Always wanted to return the favor." He smiled. Suddenly, a loud, booming voice echoed within the wide room;

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SHEGO LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

Drakken glared at Ron like a wild animal, his vains pulsing madly. And Ron wasn't sure, but he could swear he saw some emotions flying through Drakkens eyes, they looked... Hurt?

Drakken finally realised that everyone was looking at him weirdly, even the naked mole rat. Ron just looked at him like he was crazy, Shego felt confused, but somehow... protected, and Kim got up, clutching the wound on her back, and looked at him as if to say, _'Did I miss something here?' _ Drakkens face suddenly became quite purple, and he started stammering.

"Um... Uh... I... SHEGO! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" He bent down to pick up the disc, but it was gone. "Wha...?" He asked, looking around the room.

And there was the naked mole rat, handing the disc to the buffoon.

"SHEGO! THAT BUFFOON HAS MY DISC!"

"I'm on it." Shego grinned, and started running towards the blonde buffoon when she was suddenly stopped by the auburn brat. Kim blocked the swipe that was meant for Ron, carefully avoiding the green flame billowing from Shegos hands.

"Why don't you pick on someone with your own potential?" She asked hotly.

"Hey, I resent that-" Ron started, but was cut off.

"Bring it." Shego replied savegly, and starting throwing punches at her. Kim blocked them all, but realised that Shego was pushing her back into the next room, straight towards one of the blue lights theat showed the location of a mine.

"Shego!" Kim frantically tried to warn her, but the black-haired woman kept fighting with a ferocity of which Kim had never seen before. Finally, she practically screamed out, "SHEGO!"

Shego stopped, and blinked.

"Mine... Feild." Kim gestured to the glowing spot just inches away from them.

"Kim!" Ron yelled, and ran towards his girlfriend. Suddenly, he felt the ground beneath him give away, and the disc he was holding was caught by none other than Dr. Drakken, the one who had tripped him. He grinned maniacly at him.

"Always wanted to repay the favor." He glared at the teenager.

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I guess I had that coming." He admitted. "But you forgot the other favor you have to repay."

Drakken looked confused. "What other favor?"

"_This _one!" Ron cried, and shifted his feet underneath Drakken, and he fell instantly. The disc, however, went sailing out of his hand, and over...

The mine feild.

"NO!" Ron, Drakken, Shego, and even Rufus yelled out all together, but Kim was already moving. She whipped out the hair-dryer for the final time, and aimed at the roof above the mine feild. She fired, and as the hook stuck, she jumped and swung in a graceful ark, snagging the disc just as it was about to land on one of the blue lights. She swung back and landed safely in front of the mines.

"No big." She said proudly.

"Indeed. No _big." _ Shego plucked the disc out of Kims hand, and before she dould react, there was a loud _boom_, as Drakkens helicopter came crashing through the roof, but luckily, none of the falling debris fell on top of the mines. Shego quicky jumped on board, but strangly, she picked up a peice of the rubble that had fallen from the roof as she leaped.

"Till next time, princess." And Shego laughed maniacly, as she tossed the peice of rubble down, down towards the mine feild, landing on one of the blue lights.

"NO!" Kim and Ron both screamed, but their voices were lost in the blast.

"YES!" Drakken gloated excitedly. "The first of the four discs are are now in my possosion! Next, I will-" But his rant was cut off by Shego.

"Dr. Drakken?" Shego asked quietly.

"Huh?" Drakken asked, looking at her, and he immeadiatly saw the cofusion in Shegos dark, green eyes.

"What did you mean by, 'My Shego?" She asked honestly.

Drakken sighed. She looked so innocent, sitting there in her green jumpsuit. As much as he wanted to tell her, he couldn't. He just... Couldn't.

"Shego, there are some things..." He thought for a second, trying to find the right words. "That you wouldn't undrestand right now. When the time is right, you will know. That's all I can say. When the time is right, you will know."

Shego looked deeply into her employers eyes, and saw... feelings. Hurt, love, and sadness were all swimming beyond those dark, black eyes of his. She felt so much sympathy for him, she decided to leave it at that. But she promised herself, that she would find out what Drakkens secret was. She vowed that whatever he was hiding, she would find out.

No matter what.

**Told ya it was gonna be short. R&R.**


	8. School day

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for pleasure.**

**Note: I now accept anonymous reviews. I completely forgot to check off that option, and I take full blame for it. Thanks for reminding me, Taby.**

**Note#2: If you don't like Josh Mankey, then you'll probably like this chapter.**

**AND SO…**

**Chapter 8: School day**

Ron was having a dream. In it, he and Kim were at another one of those buildings where they had failed to stop Drakken and Shego from getting that disc. But this time, the building had been leveled, by some sort of bomb. The building itself was on a rocky cliff, at the top of a mountain of some sort. Drakken and Shego were getting away in the helicopter, laughing at them, and Ron himself was bleeding from cuts and gashes he had somehow got. He stared at the helicopter, as it started to rain. He looked around for Kim, but he couldn't find her. He ran around the destroyed building, and then…

He saw her, dangling from the cliff edge, losing her grip. He called her name and ran towards her, reaching out his hand for her to grab. She grabbed it, and he was suddenly pulled forward as Kim's weight took the better of him. But still, he was holding on, but he just couldn't pull her up. Kim looked into his eyes and saw fear, love, and sadness. She realized that if Ron kept trying to pull her up, they would both fall over the mountain edge, down to ground far below. She knew what to do. She whispered some words that Ron didn't catch, but he saw her lips move and looked at her. He screamed and screamed at her told on, but she just smiled, as she let go of his hand.

_"NO!" _ He screamed again, as the loss of weight he had been holding jerked him back, onto the safe ground behind him. _"NOOOOOO!" _ He screamed again, watching as the auburn haired teenager fell down into the mist below, straight to her death…

"NO!" Ron woke up, drenched with sweat. He looked around wildly, checking where he was. A quick look around the room declared that he was in a hospital, and the sun was just rising. Ron took a large breath, as he mopped the sweat off his forehead with his pillow.

_'Just a dream,' _he thought, calming himself down. _'Just a dream.' _He stood up, and walked through the door to his hospital room, only to find his girlfriend sitting on a chair, just outside his room, sleeping soundly. She was covered with burns and bruises, and Ron made a quick note that he wasn't nearly as hurt as she was. He sat down beside her, running his hand through her flaming red hair.

"Ron." She muttered groggily, stirring silently. The she sat up straight, wide awake. She looked at him joyfully. "Ron! Your awake!" She hugged him tightly as tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

"KP, what's the matter?" He asked as he heard her sniff. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her face towards him, and it was then he saw the tears on her face and in her eyes.

"Oh, Ron." She sobbed quietly. "I… I thought I…" She choked back the words she was about to say. "The doctors… They said you might not make it, they said you had a weak pulse, and…"

"Kim." Ron cut her off sternly. "Tell me what happened. I need to know."

"When- When Shego through that rock down onto the mine field, I jumped in front of you to block some of the blast… We were both knocked back into the wall by the explosion, but you hit the wall first, and then I fell on top of you…" She chocked back at that part. "When- When I fell on you, I hit your heart, _hard._ It caused your heart to beat too fast, and you almost died because of I fell on top of you…" She sobbed again.

"Kim." He looked her in the eye. "If you hadn't been in front of me, that explosion would have brought a lot more damage than it did. You saved my Life. Don't you _ever _think that it was your fault again. Understand?" He asked her calmly.

She looked at him and nodded. "I'm just glad you're alive." She hugged him again. "Anyway, after the explosion, Wade tried to contact us." She wiped some tears from her eyes. "When he didn't get an answer, he knew something was up and got a helicopter to us as fast as he could. They brung us to a hospital, and so," she gestured around them, "Here we are."

Ron nodded. "So, what's todays plan?" He asked.

"Well, if we tell the doctors that you're feeling better, than we could probably go to school." She replied, feeling relieved that her boyfriend was all right.

Ron smiled. "Sounds good. Besides, I want everyone to seem me and my new girlfriend."

"And I want everyone to see my new boyfriend." Kim grinned, as they walked towards the doctors office.

About two hours and a couple pitstops at their houses later, after the couple had picked up Rufus, they walked through the doors of Middleton high. They were surprised at how much attention they got, and even saw some guys handing money to one another, pointing at them. Kim realized that almost everyone in the entire school had been counting on the two getting together before the end of the year, and Ron, who hadn't been a very popular guy in school before the Prom, was in a cheerful mood as they walked up to their lockers.

Suddenly, two hands draped themselves around their shoulders as they were working on their locker combinations.

"Well, well!" Came the voice of Monique. "If it isn't Middleton highs _favorite _two lovebirds!"

Kim and Ron both blushed, as they turned to face the black-haired girl.

"Monique!" Kim punched her playfully in the shoulder, and Monique laughed.

"Just telling the truth, girlfriend." She smiled. "Besides, Rufus and I had a great time at the dance watching you too, didn't we, buddy, patting Rufus on the head as he emerged from Ron's pocket.

"Yep!" The little rodent squeaked happily.

"Well, gotta get to class." Monique grimaced. "Barkin. Anyway, later you two!" She waved as she ran down the hall.

The morning went as normal as usual, but it wasn't until lunch that something eventful happened.

The bell rang, and Kims class walked off toward the cafeteria. She ordered her usual salad and sat down at her usual table, waiting for Ron. A few minuts later, Monique showed up with her food and sat down.

"So, girl. What's the word?" The raven-haired girl asked as she set aside her food, looking at her close friend.

"What do ya mean?" Kim asked unconvincingly.

"Oh, c'mon!" Monique cried out in frustration. "You pulled this off at the mall a couple days ago! Lets see, you bought an expensive dress last Saturday, but wouldn't tell me what is was for, then you don't return my calls, and to top it all off, you show up at school covered in cuts and bruises! Don't you dare play dumb with me!"

Kim sighed. "Fine, if you have to know, I bought the dress because I was going on a date with Ron…

"I knew it!"

"... I didn't return your calls because I've been busy…"

"Liar."

"… And I'm covered in bruises because we went on a mission yesterday." Kim finished, taking a drink of her soda.

Monique raised her eyebrow slightly.

"And this mission…" She said slowly. "It wouldn't happen to be called, mission: orgasm, would it?"

Kim spat out her soda.

"MONIQUE!"

Half of the lunchroom turned to look at her as Kim covered her mouth, glowing bright-red, glaring at Monique. She turned to see Ron with a big pile of something on his tray.

"Hey, guys." He sat down and started to poke his something with his fork, completely unaware the most eyes in the cafeteria were on them.

"Hey, Ron." Monique replied, avoiding Kims glance. "Where's Felix?"

"He's sick." Ron grimaced as he tasted his something. Then his face turned from disgust to one of loathsomeness. "Mankey." He muttered.

Kim turned around to see Josh Mankey behind her, staring at Ron darkly. She quickly turned back to her salad. "Hello, Josh."

"Hey, Kim." There was silence between them for a bit, and the Josh continued. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to ditch _this _loser," he spat, jerking his head towards Ron, "And hang out with me after school."

Kim stopped chewing her salad and closed her eyes. Monique saw Ron turn red, but heard the sound of knuckles cracking underneath the table. Finally, Kim stood up and turned to face Josh, seething with anger.

"Okay, two things, pretty boy." She growled, gritting her teeth. "One: How _dare _you say that about my boyfriend!" She glared at him, her voice growing louder. And two: Ron is _twice _the man you are! Do I see you going around risking your life against countless super-villains! I think not! So next time you decide to insult Ron like that, think about _this!"_ She screamed, and she smacked him across the face with all her might. She turned to Ron and grabbed his hand. "C'mon. Ron. Let's go." She growled, and yanked him out of the cafeteria, leaving a stunned Josh behind them.

Monique watched them go and shook her head. "Dang, she always gets to do all the fun stuff." And she quickly took off after them.

Kim stormed into the gymnasium, with Ron in hot pursuit. She sat down on one of the benches and put her face in her hands. Ron sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. This was the second time Kim had burst out crying, which was _very _rare.

After a while, Ron talked. "KP, whatever happened to you too?"

Kim looked up at him, eyes brimming. "Ron, I caught him making out with Bonnie a couple months ago! When we were still-" She choked back a sob.

Rons heart lurched with anger and sadness. How could Josh do something like that to Kim, HIS Kim? He sighed and stroked his hand through her hair, as she relaxed a bit.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, KP?"

"Promise me." Kims shoulders shook a bit as she talked. "Promise me… That whatever happens, you'll never leave me. Please, promise me that."

Rons own eyes started to brim with tears, as he saw the emotions Kim was running through. "I promise you, Kimberly Anne Possible, that I will never leave you. Ever."

Kim choked back one last sob, before she threw herself at him, kissing him deeply, and Ron wasn't one to complain. They embraced each other for a while, and then Ron had an idea. He pulled his lips from Kims and smiled. "You want the icing on the cake, KP?"

Her eyes widened.

Ron laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, KP! I was talking about Rufus!"

Kim sat up, and smiled evilly. "Go for it."

"Rufus." He commanded, pulling the naked mole rat from his pocket. "Search and destroy."

Rufus snapped a crisp salut, and took off out of the gym. The two were silent for a bit, and then they heard Joshs scream, from all the way around the school.

"OUCH!"

"Direct hit." Ron grinned, and then suddenly found his lips being occupied by Kims once more, as they fell, rolling to the ground.

And Monique was there the whole time, grinning.

Holding a video camera.

**Will update as soon as I can, so be patient. R&R.**


	9. The mall

**DICLAIMER: Bonnie Rockwaller, Josh Mankey, and the rest of the Kim Possible gang belong to Disney. This story is written for pleasure.**

**To Forlong: **Yeah, I see what your sayin, he is a bit OOC. If Josh comes into the story later (Which he most likely will,) I'm gonna put him back in shape. I don't really know how to put this, but... I just plain don't like Mankey, so I wanted to give Kim a reason to slap him. Anyway, I wanna thank you for your suggestions, and I advise you to keep giving me some advice, as this is my first story.

**To Zippo: **I see your point, and I have to say, your probably right. Since this is my first story, I was a bit hesitent to put in some extra, um... details. I'll try though, and I say to you the same thing I said to Forlong, thanks.

**To Charizardag: **Um, no offence whatsoever, but I, um, don't really like Yu-gi-oh. Sorry. (Oh, and yes, I am going to put a touch of what Monique shot, but not for a little while.)

**AND SO...**

**Chapter 9: The mall**

Kim and Ron walked through the vast entrance of the Middleton mall, hand in hand. Since they had nothing to do, they decided to go to the mall and hang out until Wade found anything new.

"So, what's the plan, KP?" Ron asked.

Kim shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. "I kinda wanted to check out the Collecters Den..."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were over Cuddle-Buddies."

Kim flushed. "Well, you know, a collection the size of mine could be worth alot of money someday!"

The corners of Rons mouth twitched. "Maybe to DNAmy." He saw Kims face fall slightly, and felt a bit bad. "But hey, if that's where ya wanna go, then that's where we go." He smiled warmly, as Kim face resumed it's usual beauty.

They walked over to the store and Kim looked around, checking to see if anyone knew she was going in there. The, she quickly yanked Ron in.

After a few minuts of aisle searching, Ron saw Kims face jump into delight, as she stared at a Cuddle-Buddy that was some sort of a cross between a mole and a cat. "Oooh, look Ron!" She squealed, picking up the plush animal. "It's a Molekat, a cross between a mole and cat!" Ron rolled his eyes, as he felt himself being pulled toward the casheir. "Excuse me, how much is this?" She asked, holding up the Cuddle-Buddy towards the woman controlling the cash register.

The casheir examined it, and typed some information into the computer. "Fifteen dollars." She replied.

Kim hurriedly looked inside the small purse she was carrying. Suddenly, her face fell in disappointment. "All I have is a ten..." She muttered. Ron looked at her. She _really _wanted that... Molekat, or whatever it was. He pulled out his wallet and took out a twenty, handing it to the woman.

"I'll take it." He saw Kims face turn into one of shock, and then to delightment. He took the Cuddle-Buddy, and, handing it to Kim, he took his change, and, they walked out of the store, Ron feeling _very _happy with himself.

Kim held the ball of plush in her hands, and looked at Ron happily. "Ron, I... I don't know what to say!"

"A simple thank you will sufice." He smiled at her. "Besides, that's what guys do, right? They buy stuff for their girlfriends?"

Kim looked at him, thought for a moment, and pulled out the ten she was carrying. "Here." She thrust out the bill towards him. "Take it."

Ron looked at it, and pushed it back. "Nah. I don't need-"

He caught the look on her face.

"Well, if you insist." He chuckled weakly as he took the bill and stared at it. "You know, KP, not many girls would give their boyfriends money."

"And, you know Ron, not many guys would refuse the money." She grinned slyly.

"True." Ron admitted thoughtfully, as a smile formed on his freckled face. "You know, I will take this money!"

Kim looked confused. "What changed your mind?" She asked.

"I've decided," he said, gesturing towards the food-court in front of them, "That I'm going to buy us all something to eat!"

Kim smacked herself in the forehead. "I walked right into that one."

"That you did." Ron grinned, and then a hopeful look crept onto his face. "KP? Permission to abort normal manners, and continue with food manners?"

Kim shook her head smiling. "Permission granted. Ron took a deep breath, and exlaimed loudly:

"FOOD COURT!"

Ron was suddenly a blur amonst the crowds around the food court. Kim had barely found a table by the time Ron had come back with a tray full of fries, tacos, pop, and pizza. He grinned as he sat down. "You'd be surprised how much fifteen dollars can buy." He set the food down in an orderly fassion, with tacos first, fries second, then pizza, and finally, the pop, all right beside each other. He closed his eyes as he pulled out Rufus from his pocket and set him on the table, clasping his hands together, Rufus doing the same.

"The time has come." He muttered spiritually. And then, there was suddenly an explosion of cheese, french fries, and pepperoni as the two cannibals practically ate everything in in front of them in a matter of two minuts.

Kim gaped in amazement as the blonde boy and his rat began to finish off their sodas. Ron noticed her staring and gulped down the last of his soda and asked, "What?"

Kim looked at him with wide eyes. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He replied lazily, laying back, with Rufus doing the same as his friend on his lap.

"How can you possibly eat half of a resturant without gaining a single pound?"

"You know, sometimes I ask myself that same question, KP." He said, patting his never-growing stomach softly. "But I always come to the conclusion that Ron Stoppable has the strongest gut in the world."

Kim shook her head. "The scary part about that is that I actully _beleive_ it." Then she looked up, and groaned. "Oh no, not here!"

Ron looked at her, confused, when he heard her. "Well, if it isn't Romeo and Juliet. How sweet!" The annoying voice of Bonnie Rockwaller came from behind him. He groaned as well.

"Oh, stop looking so glum, you two." Bonnie sneered, as she walked up to them. "After all, you guys are perfect for each other! Unpopular, _terrible _fashion sense, and..." She looked at Ron, still painted with the remains of his food. "Overall queer."

"Back off, Bonnie." Kim growled, gritting her teeth.

"Ooooh, Kimmie's getting angry!" She backed off mockingly, and as she did so, she accidentally knocked Kims purse off the chair, and the Cuddle-Buddy that Ron had bought for her. Bonnie staired at it, wide-eyed.

"Is that what I _think _it is!" She burst out laughing. "Did your _boyfriend _buy it for you?" She laughed again. Kim turned red, but Ron came to the rescue.

"As a matter of fact I did, Bonnie." He stared at her innocently. "And if you don't mind me for asking, what did _your _boyfriend buy for you, Bonnie?"

Bonnie tried to reply, but found that she couldn't. She turned red and walked away in a huff. Kim burst out laughing, grateful Ron had been there for her.

"Ron, that was awsome!" She said as she scooped up her Molekat happily, putting it carefully back in her purse.

"Hey, you know." Ron replied proudly, sweeping back some of his hair. "It's a guy thing. And besides, nobody calls Ron Stoppable queer and gets away with it!"

Kim looked at him.

"Or insults his girlfriend, Kim Possible, and gets away with it!" Ron hurriedly finished.

Kim laughed and batted her eyes flirtaciosly. "You know, I never got to thank you for buying that Molekat for me."

Ron smiled and started to reply, when suddenly Kim pressed her lips to his. Ron happily returned the kiss, only a bit surprised by her actions, and resisted the urge to smile as Kim draped her arm around him, pulling him closer. When they finally pulled apart, Ron was smiling deleriosly.

"All-righty, then!" He smiled happily. "I think that'll do for now, huh?" He looked at Kim, but she was thinking about something. "What is it?" He asked.

"You know, all this time, we've never tried frenching, have we?" She asked him.

"Uh... " Ron looked confused. What kind of question was that! "Well, do ya wanna try right now?" He asked boldly.

"Um, okay, I guess..." She replied shyly, as she moved her face closer towards his...

"Wait a minut." Ron backed off. "One question: Who goes in first?"

Kim banged her head off the table. They were _obviosly _not very good at this. She picked her head up off the table, and sighed. "Um... I guess I will?"

"Well, okay." Ron replied, and the two once again moved closer, closer...

Beep-Beep-Be-Beep!

Ron groaned as Kim backed off, reaching for the Kimmunicator. "Perfect timing." He sighed, as Rufus came up to pat his shoulder pitifully.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, slightly annoyed.

"Just wanted to know-" He paused, seeing the look on Kims face. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Well, actully-" Ron started, but Kim clamped a hand over his mouth.

"What was he saying?" Wade asked suspiciosly.

"Nothing. So, what's the sitch?"

"Well, first, I wanted to see if you guys were okay."

"Thanks, but we're fine." Kim smiled at her ten-year old friend. "A few cuts and bruises, but we'll live." She laughed. "As long as we don't have to go in another one of those buildings again!"

"Well..." Wade scratched the back of his head.

Kim sighed. "You know, I could almost _feel _that coming before I even said it."

"But look on the bright side!" Wade smiled unconvincingly. "It's not as major as before!"

"No mine-feilds?" She asked hopefully.

"No mine-feilds."

She sighed in releif. "So, what is it then?"

Wade looked troubled. "Well, I'm sure you guys can take a couple of motion activated robots, right?"

Kim raised her eyebrows. "Exactly how _many _motion activated robots, Wade?"

"Um, try twenty?"

Kim groaned.

"Twenty-five, actully. Sorry."

Kim shook her head. _'Whatever these discs have on them must be really important.' _She thought. She sighed. "Where are we going this time, Wade?"

He smiled. "California."

"Nice." Kim thought out loud. "Do we need to stay the night again?"

"Well, Drakkens helicopter was just spotted outside of the border, so no, you don't have to... Unless you wanted to..." He winked.

Kim glared a warning at him.

"No offence in any way!" Wade finished hastily.

"Good. So are we taking the teleporter again?"

"Aw, man, I got dizzy from that thing last time! Can't we just-" Ron started to complain, but Wade kept going.

"Yeah, so you should probably get your stuff ready. I've already loaded your pack with the essentials, so that's good to go. Just call me when you're ready." And the screen went blank.

"C'mon, Ron." Kim said, pulling him back from where they had come from.

"Okay, but can I get a rain-check on that tounge?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled her dazzling smile at him. "Sure, Ron. A rain check." She replied as she yanked him through the doors of the mall. Ron smiled.

He couldn't _wait_ forthat rain-check.

**If your thinking, '_Molekat! Weak!_'Then yeah, I agree with you. But it was the best thing I could come up with, so don't hurt me. R&R.**


	10. A one time alliance

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for pleasure.**

**AND SO...**

**Chapter 10: A one-time alliance**

By the time Kim and Ron had gotten into their regular mission cloths, Wade had finished loading up the teleporter, and the two teens were ready to go. Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator and beeped their ten-year old genius.

"Ready to go, Wade." Kim told him as Ron put Rufus safely inside his pocket.

"Same here. Oh, and by the way, thought you might like to know, I've perfected the Satalite Positioning Directing system for the teleporter, so it connects to your thoughts. This way, the transmitive waves will be sent to the destination point that you will be thinking of." Seeing the confused look on Kims face, he quickly translated. "Just think of where you wanna go, and you'll go there."

"Sooo..." Kim thought for a second. "You mean we'll never need another favor, ever again?"

"Well, right now, the teleporter is only programmed for the United States, but I'm working on the rest of the world as we speak." A small beeping noise was heard in the backround of the Kimmunicator, and Wade turned to look at it. He turned back excitedly. "In fact, South America is up right now!"

Ron whistled. "That's some high-tech stuff, Wade. You could make millions, no, billions!"

Wade shook his head firmly. "Exclusivly for Team Possible." He smiled at them, and they smiled back. He was only ten, but was still a crucial addition to their team.

"So, ready to go?" Kim asked him warmly.

"Yep. Think of these coordinates: California, south eighty-five degrees, west sixty-four degrees. Got it?" He asked them."

"Yeah." Kim said the coordinates over again in her head, before she asked Ron. "What about you, Ron?"

"Got it." Ron closed his eyes, and repeated: "California, south eighty-five degrees, west sixty-seven degrees..."

"Sixty-four!"

"Gotcha." Ron smiled to himself.

"Good. Trasporting in twenty seconds..." Wade made some final adjustments, and wished them luck before a ring of purple light engulfed them both, and they disappeared into thin air.

At that exact moment, Dr. Drakken and his assistant Shego were within five minuts of the landing point where the second of the four discs of Operation: Kabraxis were being stored.

"Remember what I said, Doc." Shego told him seriosly. "Don't just go rushing in, since we don't know what to expect."

"Shego, puh-lease!" Drakken complained. "It's not like we're about to face a squad of motion-activated robots, or anything! No need to fret." He said confidently. "And besides, there's no _way _Kim Possible knows we're here this time!"

Shego snorted. "Doctor D, we must have flown over half the States that we're wanted in! I told you to take the stealthy way, over the ocean, but no, for some reason, you have to fly straight over the United States, don't you?"

Drakken tried to explain. "But Shego, you can see the best sights from up here, even some national landmarks!"

Shego gaped at him. _"That's _why we flew over the entire country! To see a few interesting _sights?"_

"Oooh, a Cow-farm!"

All she could do was groan.

After the fimilar purple lines and waves had vanished, Kim and Ron were standing in front of a large, white complex once again, and Ron swayed with dizzieness.

"Ugh..." He groaned. "No matter how many times you teleport, you'll never get used to it." He put a hand to his forehead, as Kim pulled him into the building.

They never heard the helicopter land behind them a few minuts later.

The two walked carefully into the main room, fully aware of the fact that there could be motion-activated robots around any corner. They crept slowly down the twisted corridor, and Kim suddenly signaled Ron to halt. She silently pointed towards the end of a masive hallway, where large, green robots were placed in five lines, with five robots in each line. They all had a nasty looking cannon mounted on their right mechanical arm, and were standing completely motionless.

And that's when the flaming green fist whizzed past her head, slamming into the wall just mere inches away from her face.

Kim frantically tried to stop Shego, who was about to strike again. Shegos hand suddenly froze in mid-air, as she eyed the squad of robots behind Kim, moving ever so slightly. She slowly, _very _slowly, backed up as the large robots moved once again, but did not fire. When she was fully back behind the safety of the wall, she glared at Kim.

"Are those-"

"Motion-activated robots? Yes." Kim replied, crossing her arms across her chest, annoyed.

"Oh, you have got to be-" She replied, throwing her hands up in the air. "I am going to _kill _Drakken-" She stopped suddenly. "Wait a minut... Where _is_ Drakken?"

As if on cue, the blue scientist walked into the already bunched up hallway, and he didn't even notice the red-headed teenager or her boyfriend as he walked directly in the line of fire for the robots. "Well, c'mon, Shego, we don't have all day! That disc isn't going to get itself, you know-" He stopped, wide-eyed, as a beam of light zapped past his ear, creating a large crater in the wall behind him. "Not the best of signs..." The doctor croaked, and yelped loudly as another beam of light blew by, passing directly through the air where Drakken had been before he jumped back behind the wall.

Kim slapped her forehead. "Well, _there _goes the elment of stealth."

"Man, you blew it." Ron shook his head.

Drakken seemed to notice them for the first time. "Kim Possible!" He cried. "And Ron Stoppable, the buffoonish side-kick!"

Ron groaned. "Ah, c'mon, man! How can I still be a buffoon if you know my name!"

"Patience, young Padawan." Draken patted Rons shoulder softly. "You have only just graduated from the class of 'reknowned name.' There will come a day when you will move up from buffoonish side-kick, to plain side-kick. You must know that there will be much suffering in the days to come. May the force be with you."

Ron looked at Drakken like he was crazy.

"Okay, he watch's _way _too much Star-wars." Kim shook her head.

"Gee, ya think?" Shego rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Suddenly Rufus hopped out of Rons pocket and started chattering in some unknown language, bringing everyone back to reality.

"The naked rodent is right!" Drakken pointed out loudly. "We have to find a way out of this mess!"

"You can speak mole rat?" Ron asked, amazed.

"Nah." Drakken shook his head. "I was just guessing."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minut, wait a minut." Shego stopped, holding up her hands. "You mean we're sopposed to work... _together?"_

"Ah, c'mon, Shego, we've worked together before, remember?" Kim encouraged her.

She glared icily at Kim. "Don't you _ever _bring that up again."

"Um, okay, but still, we have to get out of this somehow. Tell ya what, Shego. We beat these things to a pulp, and then we can get back to normal routine. Deal?" Kim reasoned with her.

"So, lets see. We team up, beat these things and then I can get back to kicking your butt?" She repeated slyly.

Kim just snorted.

"Yeah, these are good times and all, but we have twenty five laser-shooting robots out there." Ron broke in. "I say we do something, and fast, cause blue boy here is _really _freaking me out." He pointed to Drakken, who was humming the Star-wars theme song to himself.

Kim and Shego took a glance at Drakken, and quickly nodded. "Deal." They said together.

"Alright." Kim explained. "They way I see it, these things don't exactly have the best accuracy. So if we can just keep moving, they probably wont be able to hit us."

Shego nodded in understanding. "But the only ones who can actully move are me, you, and possibly the rodent." She pointed out. "So what are they gonna do?" She jerked her head in Ron and Drakkens direction.

"We can give you spiritual support!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Huh." Shego rolled her eyes. "Now I'm _brimming_ with confidence."

"Ron, you contact Wade and get him to burn out the robots main battery power." Kim commanded. "And Drakken, you can..." She drew a blank. "Um, what's Drakken good at?" Kim looked at Shego for some help.

Shego snorted. "You'd be surprised at how little."

"Hey, that's not true! In fact, I can-"

"Drakken, you help Ron or something. Shego, you take the left side of the robots, and I'll take the right." Kim finished.

"Sounds good, but who gets the extra?" Shego asked her.

"Huh?" Kim asked, confused.

"There's five in each row. It's an odd number, Princess." Shego rolled her eyes for what seemed like the eighteenth time. "Who gets the extra robot?"

"Uh, I donno, me?" Kim suggested.

Shego looked at her.

"Hog." She muttered, and they went to work.

Lasers flew in every different direction as the two ememies worked as one person. Shego activated her go-flame, and blasted green flame at her robots, sending flaming metal and shrapnal flying. Kim jumped against the wall, and with a kick of her feet, springed off of the wall, sending a flying kick to one of the robots. The robot wasn't destroyed, but it fell back into another, sending them both sprawling to the ground, as they erupted in a blossom of green flame. There was no time to celebrate however, as there were a good twenty left, which kept them busy.

Meanwhile, Ron had contacted Wade, and was frabtically trying to explain the situation to him.

"Wade, Kim and Shego are fighting off twenty-five laser-shooting robots, I need you to overload the robots main battery power, NOW!" He was going insane.

"Ron, are you alright?" Wade asked suspiciosly.

"Would you be alright if there was a mad scientist with blue skin, humming the Star-wars theme song out loud to himself?"

Wade looked at Drakken, who had barely even noticed the chaos that was forming. "This IS serios." Wade exclaimed, and got to work. Ron sat in the corner of the hallway, as far away from Drakken as possible. To his surprise, Drakken stopped humming and smiled at him.

"So, what about you too?" He asked.

Ron forgot about his insanity for a second, and looked at Drakken, confused. "Huh?"

Drakken smiled again. "Have you and Kim hit second base yet?"

"Well, no, not really, but I think we're getting there. Maybe-" Ron stopped, suddenly realising who he was talking to. "Why am I telling you this?" He asked. "You don't know the first thing about dating!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Stoppable." Drakken smiled somewhat dreamily. "You'd be surprised..." Suddenly, a large explosion rocked them both off their feet, and the Kimmunicator flew from Rons hand, and into the feild of robots. "No!" Ron yelled out, as a robot asimed it's cannon at the Kimmunicator, skidding across the floor...

And it suddenly disappeared, before the explosion even came.

"What the...?" Ron asked, dumbfounded, and then he saw the pink blob zipping around the room, carrying the Kimmunicator. "Rufus!" He called out joyfully, as his pink buddy ran up to him, the blue device wedged between his teeth. "Good job, buddy!" He said, patting the naked mole rat softly on the head.

But Kim and Shego, on the other hand, were reaching near the end of their strength. Kim had one last idea.

"Shego!" Kim called her. Shego looked at her, preperation driping into her brow. "We have to make them destroy each other!" She showed her by jumping onto one of the robots, and as every robot aimed at her alone, she jumped as soon the lasers fired, all of them hitting that one, solitary robot. The explosion was so large that that force of the blast sent two more robots spinning into the wall, and exploding on impact. Shego got the idea, and imitated Kims actions. They went at this for a while, until there were only six robots left, but the two females were exhausted. They could no longer walk, and just collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. They braced themselves as the robots took aim, and waied for the beam to blast them out of of existance.

But the blast never came.

One by one, the robots just fell down, making a loud bang as each it the floor. Kim and Shego got up slowly, watching in amazement, as Wades talent took over the machines. Then, finally, they watched as the last robot shuddered, but somehow, fought over Wades control. It began to aim at Shego, but they just smiled, looked at each other, and noded. Kim took a running started, and, with all the might that she had, kicked the last robot high into the air. And, before it could even land, Shego took careful aim, and fired that last blot of green flame. The robot exploded in a great ball of green fire, sending charred metal all over the room.

And all that was standing in the now completely destroyed room, were two grinning, triumphant females.

**This is most definatly my longet chapter yet, so I hope you enjoyed it. R&R.**


	11. Failure

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for pleasure.**

**To cool: **To be honest, I've never seen a movie where two people are kissing in an ocean, and so I'm probably not going to put them in an ocean, kissing. No offence whatsoever.

**AND SO...**

**Chapter 11: Failure**

"BOO-YAH!" Ron yelled out as the final robot exploded in a shower of flames. He ran out into the clearing, where Kim and Shego were standing triumphantly. "High-Five!" He offered his hand to Kim, and she smiled, slapping her gloved hand onto his. "High-Five!" He offered his other hand to Shego. She stared at it, started to raise her hand, and then lowered it.

"Nah." She shook her head.

Ron stared at her for a second, and then crossed his arms across his chest. "Party-Pooper." He grumbled.

Shego looked at Kim, with the slightest hint of a smile on her face. "You were pretty good back there, Princess."

"Not too bad yourself, Shego." Kim smiled at her.

"Yeah, but I can still kick your butt."

Kim smacked her forehead.

"You see, these are the times that I love!" Ron said cheerfully, draping his arms around Drakken and Shegos shoulders. "It's times like this, when you get that warm, and fuzzy feeling-"

"It's not Christmas, Stoppable." Drakken interrupted.

Ron blinked. "Really? Well, than, what are we waiting for? LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, Shego lunged at Kim, but she was ready. She blocked the lunch, and swung her leg under Shegos feet, tripping her. Kim back-flipped into her fighting stance.

"Back to regular routine?" Kim asked, pushing some of her red hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Shego smiled, and once again lunged at her.

Ron, on the other hand, was slilently creeping farther into the room, where the second disc lay on its pedastal.

"STOPPABLE!" Came Drakkens voice from behind him.

"Ummm..." Ron looked around, seeing the evil Doctor charging towards him. He pulled out Rufus. "Rufus, you get that disc. I'll distract blue-boy here."

The naked mole rat gave a salut, and scampered off towards the disc. Ron held his ground and waited for Drakken. The blue-skinned Doctor ran up to him.

"Get out the way, Stoppable." He growled.

Ron shook his head confidently. "Sticks and stones can break my bones, if you keep throwing them at me mercilessly, but words can never make me do something I don't have to do."

Drakken looked confused. "That's quite a mouthful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ron admitted, "But at least it's the truth."

"True." Drakken ponered this for a while, when the ground underneath him suddenly gave away.

"Boo-yah!" Ron pumped the air with his fist. "Rufus!" He called out, and the naked mole rat climbed up back up onto Rons shoulder.

"Te-da!" Rufus held up the disc proudly.

"Good work, buddy!" Ron grabbed the disc and took off in Kims direction.

Meanwhile, Kim was fighting off Shego. She ducked as Shego swiped a flaming hand over her, and she kicked her in the stomach. Shego doubled over, clutching her stomach angrily, as Kim landed a powerful uppercut, and sent her flying. "Ron!" She shouted, looking around.

"Over here, KP!" Ron yelled, running towards her, holding the disc. She smiled at him, but then frowned as she saw a shadow cross behind the blonde-haired teenager. She looked at the spot where she had knocked Shego, and with horror she realised that she wasn't there. She looked back at her boyfriend.

"Ron, WATCH OUT!" She screamed.

Ron gave her a confused look, and suddenly Shego fell on top of him, with an evil grin on her face. Ron fell to the ground, unconsious. She grabbed the disc from his hand, and took a leap towards Drakken, holding the remote for the helicopter.

"OUCH!" Suddenly, Shego went crashing down towards the ground. Kim and Dr. Drakken looked surprised, until Rufus came scampering out of Shegos boot, and grabbed the disc between his teeth.

"Rufus!" Kim yelled out happily, as the naked mole rat scampered up to her, dropping the disc between her feet.

"ARGH!" Shego snarled, glaring at Kim and her rodent friend. She chaged towards them, and Kim fell to ground, looking at her, surprised...

WHAM!

Shego went flying to the side of the room, a sharp pain in her side. She looked up dizzily, and saw...

Ron Stoppable, bringing his foot back in.

"Ron!" Kim cried, releived.

"No big, KP." He smiled.

"Wrong." Shego growled, shoving Ron out of the way, glaring at Kim. "_Very_ wrong!" And she swung a vicios swipe down towards her.

This time, though, Kim was ready. She lifted herself off the ground with her hands, and spread her legs. Shegos clawed hand struck the ground, and stuck there. She tried to wrench it out, but found that she couldn't. She looked at Kim, whose lips were curling into a smile.

"Oh no." Shego gulped.

"Oh, yes." Kim replied, and with all her might, kicked her in the chest, sending her flinging across the room, and into a wall. She lay there, crumpled in a heap.

"Shego!" Drakken cried, his voice thick with concern. He ran up her, stroking his hand through her raven hair. He turned his head towards Kim, with something in his eyes...

Tears?

"What have you done?" Drakken cried. "Shego! SHEGO!" He shook her hand wildly.

Kim couldn't resist. She took the disc that was on the floor, and ran up to Shego. She picked up her wrist...

And felt a heartbeat.

"She's alive." Kim said to Drakken, who sighed, releived.

Then, Shego suddenly talked.

"I sure am, princess!" She brought her feet up, and kicked Kim in the chest, just as she had done, and Kim went sailing, dropping the disc she was holding. Shego picked it up, and snarled to Drakken. "Dr. D, lets move!" She yelled, and Drakken nodded, pressing the button on the the remote. Once agin, the roof collapsed, and the rope ladder fell from the red and black helicopter. He hopped on and Shego followed suit. With one last glance, she looked at Kim, who was sitting up, shaking her head, but Kim heard her loud and clear.

"That's why you shouldn't have feelings, Kimmie." And her laughter echoed through the night as she and Drakken flew off in their helicopter.

Ron walked up to Kim, placing his han on her shoulder. She, on the other hand, looked up at the night sky, where the villians had flown away.

"It's okay, Kim." Ron said softly, rubbing her shoulder gently. "We'll get 'em."

"It's not that, Ron." She replied, standing up, shaking her head. "It's... I just know that Shego has feelings, all botled up inside her. I just wish I knew what was the matter. We could help. She's a normal human being too, you know. Same with Drakken." She could feel small tears brimming in her eyes. If only she knew...

Ron sighed, and embraced her in a warm hug. When the pulled apart, Kim looked into her boyfriends large, innocent, brown eyes.

"Oh, and Ron?" She whispered quietly.

"Yeah, KP?"

"Thanks." She muttered, and fell into his welcoming arms.

**Hope ya liked. R&R.**


	12. Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for pleasure.**

**AND SO...**

**Chapter 12: Feelings  
**

The red and black helicopter sailed in towards the snow-covered Appalachian mountains, where Dr. Drakkens newest evil lair was hidden.

The copter carefully flew through a small gap in the mountains, and settled down on the helipad hidden far within. Drakken himself got out of the vehicle, holding the second disc of Operation: Kabraxis. He was followed by his assistant, Shego, as they walked into the main chamber of the lair.

Drakken typed a password onto the large computor network he had placed there, and Operation: Kabraxis put itself onto the screen. Drakken placed the small disc into a slot on the wall, where there were four other slots, but two of them still had nothing in them.

That would change very soon.

After placing the disc inside its proper slot, Drakken tapped a few keys on the keyboard, grabbed a soda from the cooler by his feet and leaned back on his chair, pressing the _Enter _key. Suddenly, a spaceship, and graphical aliens came up on the large screen...

"Is that a _video game?" _Shego asked increduosly.

"Being a super-villian is hardwork, Shego." Drakken responded, taking a sip of his soda. "Video games releive the stress." There was loud beeping sound from the computor. "Oooh, level nine!"

Shego shook her head as she grabbed her Club Banana magazine from the table next to her and sat down on a chair, flipping throught the pages aimlessly, when she heard a loud _boom,_ and she looked up from her magazine as Drakkens spaceship exploded.

"Argh!" He growled, banging his head off the table. "I can never beat level nine! And I'm a seasoned Gelactic Destroyer player!"

Shego sighed, and walked up to him. "Gimme a turn." She pushed him out of the way, and took control of the keyboard.

Within minuts, She was on level twenty-three and had doubled Drakkens high-score. She was finally destroyed by a flock of flying aliens, and she typed in her name for the high-scores. Drakken just stared at the screen, dumbfounded.

"Thanks for the game, Doc." She smiled, enjoying the look of confusion on Drakkens face. "It really does releive stress. Anyway, I'll be in your office reading, if you need me." And with that, she strolled out towards Drakkens office, feeling slightly better.

"Beginners luck." Drakken mumbled, and started another game, dieing instantly against a squad of destroyers.

Shego sat in the chair in front of Drakkens desk, once again bored. She tried thumbing through her magazine again, but soon got bored of that too. Finally deciding to go practice Kim Possible darts, she got up, and accidentally knocked over something on Drakkens desk. She bent to pick up it up, but froze when she saw what it was.

It was a picture of her.

Shego raised her eyebrows as she picked it back up, setting it on top of Drakkens desk. Then, she remembered Drakkens secret, and this was the perfect time to look around...

Opening the drawers to the desk, she found a folder of files with CONFIDENTIAL written on it. Shego snorted as she opened the file and started reading. The first few pages had nothing interesting on them, but her eyes widened as she found another page, filled with information. She quickly skimmed through it.

Why would Drakken have files on her _brothers?_

She quickly turned the page, and then found a page with _her _picture on it, but her file was different. Instead of only a small column of information, like her brothers profile, she had a whole _page _filled with personal information. It showed her birth date, the school she went to before she dropped out, and everything else that had to do with her, except her personal secrets. Curious, she continued leafing through the folder. She found her description, past events where she had been in trouble with the law _before _she had met Drakken, _everything _that had to do with herbut her past work as a superhero (Which was unknown to everyone but her family, Possible and Stoppable, and Drakken himself, which was just the way Shego liked it.) When she was sure she had finished looking through everything in the folder, she put the folder back where she had found it, her mind swimming with questions.

_'Why did Drakken have profiles on her whole family? Why did he not tell her about that folder?' _She sighed, and for some reason had an irresistable urge to look through the folder again, and brought it back from the drawer. After a while of reading, she sighed once more, annoyed that she didn't find anything new, and started to put the folder away for the last time when she tripped over the chairs leg, and the folder in her hand was sent flying. It landed on the floor with a thud, and as Shego bent to pick it up, she saw that a picture that she had not noticed before had fallen out.

She picked up the picture, and as she stared at it, her heart stopped cold.

"Well," Drakken yawned, opening the door to his office, "I guess it's time to hit the sac, eh Shego?" He asked, but all he could see was her back. "Shego?" Drakken asked, a bit concerned. When she still didn't turn, he was genuinly worried. "Shego, what is it?"

She turned towards him, tears streaking her face. "Why-" She snarled, her shoulders trembling. "Why... DO YOU HAVE THIS!"

Drakken look at her, and then at the picture in her hand. As he gazed at that picture, his heart stopped. He couldn't say anything.

"I asked you a question." Shego growled, gritting her teeth. Then, quite suddenly, she lost it. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF MY MOTHER!" She screamed at him.

Drakken was at a loss for words. "Shego, I..." He tried, but just couldn't think of anything to say.

"ANSWER ME!" Shego was out of control. The picture of the beautiful dark-haired woman, with her emerald green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the room, as Shego dropped it to the ground.

Drakken was overwhelmed with emotions. Love, passion, and hurt all coursed through him, all wanting to come out, to lift the weight off of his shoulders, but Drakken wouldn't let them. He _couldn't _let them.

"Shego, I-" He could feel the tears coming. "I- Can't. I can't tell you."

Shego scremed, and her fists exploded into flaming, green fireballs. At that moment in time, Drakken wished, with all his heart, that Shego would unleash that green fire upon him. He wished he could die. He didn't want to live. He couldn't take it anymore. The secret that he was carrying was too much, and he longed to tell her, but knew he couldn't. That was all he wanted. But instead, Shego destroyed everything inside that room. His desk, his files, all destroyed. Except for one. That same file, the one that held all his memories, Shego chose to keep. And the picture of her mother stayed as well. When she was done, she collapsed onto the ground, and broke into uncontrollable sobbing.

"Shego-" Drakken tried once more. "If there's one thing I can tell you right now, it's that your mother and father cared for you so much, more than you can ever imagine. You need to know that. You need-" But he was interrupted.

"HOW? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" She screamed at him. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW? AND WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Shego, please! Listen to me!" He pleaded. "I know what happened to you mother! And your father-"

Suddenly, Shego crying and gazed at him with the coldest look Drakken had ever seen.

"My father..." She whispered. "Is scum. He left us, as soon as that stupid comet his us in the tree-house. He ran away in our time of need. I _hate _him. He was never there for us. So if you want to do me a favor, you will _never _mention him again."

Drakken stared at her for a second, and then exploded.

"OR MAYBE HE THOUGHT YOU ALL HAD DIED! MAYBE HE THOUGHT HE HAD LOST THE ONLY PEOPLE HE HAD EVER LOVED! MAYBE, WHEN HE SAW THAT DESTROYED TREE-HOUSE, WHICH _HE _BUILT HIMSELF, THAT HIS WHOLE _WORLD _WAS GONE! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT _THAT?"_

Shego, shocked by his sudden out-burst, looked at him coldly. And just like that, she burst into sobs, running from the room.

Drakken watched her go, and picked up the picture off the ground. He looked at it, and, with a suddern urge of emotions, that one, single tear that had been itching to get out finally won the fight, and it rolled down his scared cheek, and onto the picture below, creating a single, solitary blotch mark.

**To tell you the truth, I felt really bad about this writing this chapter. Anyways, R&R.**


	13. One last day

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible belongs to Disney. This story is written for pleasure.**

**To Cool: **Yes, Kim and Ron will most likely try to help Shego with her emotions, and for your other question, um, Ron will be cooking in the close future (Probably only this one time though)

**To all my plot guessers: **Well, That's for me to know and for you to find out, huh? Don't worry, the story is all mapped out, so your suspicions will be answered soon.

**AND SO...**

**Chapter 13: One last day**

Kim woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs drifting upwards to her room. She rubbed her eyes warily and walked down the stairs. She stepped into the kitchen, to find Ron at work on the stove, wistling merrily to himself.

"Ron?" She asked, a bit confused.

He turned around, smiling. "Well, good morning to you, Kim! I've finished on the eggs, scrambled, just like you love 'em, and the bacon should be done in about two minuts. So sit down, and prepare to dine at, Chez Ron!" He put a plate in front of her, with a fork and spoon on it, and poured a glass of orange juice, setting it in front of her. There was a loud beeping sound from the stove, and Ron picked up the pan filled with Bacon. "Bacon's ready!" He exclaimed cheerfully, putting her eggs and bacon on her plate, and then made a plate for himself.

Kim sat down, biting into the mouth-watering food. It was delicious. If there was one thing Ron was great at, it was cooking. She smiled as she took a sip of her orange juice. "So, what's the sitch,Ron?" She asked him.

"I came a bit early, and your mom and dad have gone to work, so the twins are at school." He smiled. "so, after school, I though we could just hang out at our spot, ou know?"

Kim smiled back. "I'd like that."

"Good. So we got a plan!" He cried, picking up his already clean plate, and took it to the sink. When she was finished her own plate, Kim took it to the sink and went upstairs to change. When she came back down, she noticed her bag was already packed for school. She smiled, and walked out towards Ron and his waiting Scooter.

"Welcome aboard the Ron-mobile." He gestured towards the blue scooter. "Only the best service for the ladies."

"Wow." Kim rolled her eyes playfully, as she got on the dented, ageing scooter. "I'm _quite_ flattered."

Ron laughed as he started up the bike. "Well, at least it's got rockets!" And they took off towards Middleton high.

Approxamitly ten minuts later, they were working on their locker combinations when Monique came strolling up to them.

"Hey Kim, Ron." She smiled at them, which they returned. "How is my two best friends relationship going down?"

"Wonderfully." Kim smiled, and Ron did so as well as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Happy to hear... And see." She chuckled, but then got down to buisness. "Oh, by the way, I have something for you guys..." She reached back into her bag, and pulled out a small casette tape. "You should download it to your computor. I did." She grinned somewhat slyly, and, handing it to them, she took off, down towards her locker.

They looked at it, and Kim opened her locker. She turned on the computor inside of it, and Wades face appeared on the screen.

"What's up, guys?" He asked, taking a drink of his soda.

"Wade, I need you to run this tape. Monique gave it to us, and I have no idea what it has on it."

"Sure thing." He replied, as he taped a few keys, and then looked back at them. "Ready. Just pop it in the slot on the side of the computor."

Kim did as she was told, and after a few moments of waiting, the video began to play.

Kims heart leapt to her mouth.

She and Ron were rolling about on the gym-floor, lips locked. She saw Ron run his hand through her soft red hair, pulling her closer. Kim happily obeyed, and Rons other hand slowly crept up underneath Kims shirt, enjoying the feel of her soft skin, and then-

The video cut off.

Wades face reapeared, and some soda leaked from his open mouth. Kims eye twitched slightly,and Ron, well, Ron just stared at the computor screen.

"Man, that was worse than the toe-fungus." Wade shook his head, and signed off. Kim tried to sputter, and Ron kept staring at the now-blank screen.

Finally, Kim got the word out.

"MONIQUE!"

Everyone in the hall stopped and stared at them. She blushed, and turned her head away. Ron continued to stare at the screen, and when Kim closed her locker, He stared at the pale-coloured locker.

"C'mon, Ron." She muttered, avoiding eye-contact with him, and, frankly, it wasn't too hard, since Rons line of sight lay directly on the locker.

She forced him to come along with him, and they headed toward Math class.

They took their usual seats and waited for Mrs. Whisp, but instead, Mr. Barkin came strolling through the classroom door.

"Alright, people, listen up!" Barkin announced, but nobody in the class heard him, distracted with their own conversations. Barkin cleared his throat calmly, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I said, LISTEN UP, PEOPLE!" The class suddenly became so quiet that a pin could be dropped, and everyone in the room would hear it. "That's what I thought." Barkin surveyed the class through slitted eyes. "Anyway, down to buisness. Your regular math teacher, Mrs. Whisp, could not make it today, for she was in an accident with your regular science teacher. Unfortunatly, no one knew that she was allergic to colli-flower until it was too late."

The class shuddered.

"So," He continued. "I will be teaching your class for today, and possibly tommorow, and if it's as bad as we think it is, I will be here until you graduate."

Another shudder.

"But before we start out class, there is one thing I would like to talk about: _Graduation."_ He said the word as if it were poisioness. "When you graduate, you will be starting the rest of your lives, an adventure, if you will." He paced in front of the classroom, not once taking his eyes off the class. "That is, _if _you graduate." and with this he looked directly at Ron when he said this."_Some _people might not have the required marks to pass." He hissed as he walked toward the blonde haired teenager, who was cowering in his seat. "And those _some _people..." He brought his face up close to Rons. "Will _not _go on that adventure."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron screamed, standing up with his arms reaching towards the sky.

The class stared at him.

He let out a weak chuckle as he sat back down, scratching the back of his neck. "Heh... I guess I, um over-reacted. Nothing to worry about here!" He sat back down, blushing.

"Anywho..." Barkin took his eyes away from Ron. "You will have study harder, work harder, _suffer harder!" _Heglaced at the class. "So. Any questions?"

The class remained silent.

"Barkin slitted his eyes again. "Good. Final Exams will be in exactly two weeks. Now on to regular activities..." And once again the class fell into their usual slumber, but Ron, meanwhile, had his own worries. By the end of the class, he was feeling downright miserable. Kim caught up to him as he walked through the door.

"Ron?" She asked. "You okay?"

Ron looked at her, and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, KP."

"Good." Kim grinned, somewhat mischeiviosly. "I'll meet you in Geography. I have some _buisness _take care of. Ron nodded, and she took off down the hall.

He sighed, and started walking towards his locker, when he heard his voice.

"Hey, Stoppable."

Ron gritted his teeth, and turned around, to see Josh Mankey standing in front of him.

"What is it, Mankey."

"I wanted to say..." Josh sighed. "I'm sorry."

Ron glared at him. "You should be. Kim told me everything."

He sighed again. "I know. I was just, really upset, at seeing you two together, and so..."

"You tried to take Kim back after what you did to her." Ron held his gaze on him.

"Yeah, I guess I did." He looked down shamefully. "And then I insulted you."

Ron snorted. "I'm used to that."

"Well, maybe, but not from me." Josh put his hands in his pocket. "I know I'm not really the 'insult throwing' kind of guy, but then I saw you with her, and..."

"I know." Ron continued to glare.

Josh looked him directly in the eyes. "Kim's a great person, and I know I hurt her, bad. But to tell the truth, I think you're way better for her than I ever was, so I just wanted to apoligize, and..." He stopped, looking thoughtful. "Congradgulate you. You two will be happy together."

Rons face softened a bit, but he kept it strong. "You hurt Kim more than you can imagine. She had feelings for you, and you swept them away. For that, I can never forgive you." And then, to Josh's surprise, Ron smiled. "But I know you're not a bad guy, and I don't want us to be enemies. Just promise me you'll never hurt Kim like that again." He held out a hand.

Josh smiled, and took the hand gratefully. "I promise." He gave one last nod, and walked away, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Ron smiled again, and returned to his locker, feeling much better.

xxx

Kim finally caught up to Monique at her locker. The black-haired teenageer expexted the worst, but to her surprise, Kim walked up to her wuite cheerfully.

"Hey, Monique!" She called, as she ran up to her. "Just wanted to say thanks for that _awsome _video you gave us."

"Um, it's no big..." Monique looked confused, but then gave a mischevios smile. "I cut off the film when things got _dirty."_

Kim flushed bright red. "What are you talking about? We didn't-"

"I was joking, Kim." She shook her head. "So what is it?"

"Oh, yeah..." Kim remembered, and she got down to buisness. "So, as thanks, take this small gift." She handed her friend a small card.

Monique took it, and her eyes bugged. "Kim! Is this-"

"A seventy-five percent discount on any three pursaches in your local Club Banana store gift card?" Yep." Kim smiled. "Just for you. A token of my thanks. Enjoy!" And the red-head took off down the hall, leaving a confused Monique.

xxx

Kim and Ron walked out of their school after cheerleading practice, with Ron back to his glumness. Kim couldn't take it anymore, and finally asked him.

"All right, Mr. Happy, what's going on?"

Ron looked up, a bit surprised by her sudden question. "Nothing's wrong, Kim, I-"

"Don't try pulling that with me, buddy." Kim wagged her finger in front of his face. "Tell me what's wrong, or I'll have to force it from you."

Ron sighed in defeat, and let it all out.

"My marks arn't good enough, KP! I'm failing almost every single class, besides Home Ec! What if I can't graduate, and you go to some far away Collage, and I have to stay back, and then we never see each other again, and you meet some guy, and then..." He ran out of breath, and was about to continue when Kim shushed him.

"Ron Stoppable, I promise, you _will _graduate, we _will _go to the same Collage, I will _not _meetsome other guy, and we will _always _see each other. If that means I have to stay awake night after night after night, helping you study, then so be it. And even if you don't pass, which you _will, _then I will _not _go to collage, until you do!" She finished breathlessly.

Ron stared at her, and just like that, he was back to his normal self. "Thanks, KP." He smiled gratefully.

Kim smiled back. "Hey, it's no big."

"Maybe for you, but for me, it's the world." He embraced her in a gentle loving hug, and when they pulled apart, Kim lowered her eyelids.

"So, Mr. Stoppable... About that rain check..." She brought her face closer to his.

Ron grinned. "I've been waiting for you to say that." He slipped his hand into hers and they walked off to Rons scooter.

xxx

Ron leaned back against the tree, with Kims head lying on his lap. They were hanging out in the clearing that Ron had found before their first date, which they had grown to call, 'their place.' Kim smiled, feeling content. She felt as if she never had to move from that spot where she lay, and just think about her life. Ron Stoppable, the boy who had been there for her forever, her best friend for fifteen years, her boyfriend for almost one week... She could almost feel tears of joy and happiness forming at her eyelids, as she looked at Rons playful, caring, happy face.

Ron stroked his hand along Kims flaming-red hair lovingly, and felt the warmth of her skin radiate through his hand. He looked at her and saw beautiful green eyes, and soft, auburn hair, and he felt all the troubles of his life melt away.

Kim couldn't resist any more. She sat up, looked directly in his eyes, and embraced him in a long, loving kiss. Ron didn't smile, nor did he frown, but he returned the kiss with love and passion, closing his eyes. He silently draped his arm around her, his mouth never moving away from hers. Kim pulled herself toward him, digging in for the kiss. And, without so much as a warning, she thrust her tounge into his mouth. Ron, although a bit surprised by her actions, silently leet her probe the inside of his mouth, before doing the same for himself. Ron slowly lifted his remaining hand up underneath her shirt, drawing her closer...

Beep-beep-be-beep!

Ron fell back, his hands over his eyes in frustration.

"OH, COME ON!"

Kim stiffled a smile as she answered the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, Drakken-" He stopped, taking a glance at Ron. "Okay, now I'm SURE that I'm interrupting something!"

Kim looked at Ron, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Actully, you did."

Wade shuddered. "Don't tell me. That video was enough for me. Anyway, Drakken has been seen again, near the coast of Maine."

"Ya got the teleporter ready?"

"Yep. Just get packed, and you'll be ready to go."

"Thanks, Wade." She smiled. "Ron and I can always finish our buisness later, right Ron?" She looked at her boyfriend.

Ron grinned.

"And more." Kim lowered her eyelids at him.

Ron grinned from ear-to-ear.

Wade signed off while the two gave each other mushy looks. He shook his head. He would never need a girl.

Everything was silent in his room.

Would he?

xxx

Monique happily jumped through the door leading to Club Banana. She had brought all her money that she had, not to mention that golden gift card, with her. With the entire seventy-five dollars in her pocket, she grabbed three of the best one-hundred dollar dresses she could find, (Which, with that gift card, were only twenty-five dollars a peice!) and excitedly brought them up to the casheir. Putting the cloths on the table, she put the seventy-five dollars and the card on the desk, and happily waited while the casheir checked the gift card.

_'Man, I am gonna look so hot in these-' _She thought happily, but was cut off by the drolling voice of the casheir.

"I'm sorry, but this card has expired."

Monique blinked. "Say what?"

"This card has expired three moths ago, miss. Sorry." She repeated, but didn't sound sorry in the slightest.

"Oh- Okay." Monique turned around, eye twitching.

_'That was cold, girl. That was real cold.'_

**Longest chapter so far. And to my reveiwers, Happy plot-guessing. R&R.**


	14. Tragedy

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**To Charizardag:** Oh, man, I can't beleive I didn't notice that! Thanks for pointing it out, and if you'll look back, you'll see that I changed it so that it makes sense. Thanks again, and I continue to advise to warn me if you find any more mistakes.

**To Cool: **I appreaciate your reveiws very much, but if I may ask you of something, can you please not use capitals in your reveiws? It makes me dizzy. No offence.

**Note: **Sorry I havn't updated in a while, I went up north for the weekend, and I just got back late Sunday, but I'm back now, and I'll try and make up for the time that I missed.

**AND SO...**

**Chapter 14: Tragedy**

When Rufus was finally tucked safely in Rons pocket, and they had gotten dressed in their usual mission cloths, Kim beeped the ten-year old genius, who, by the time, had the teleporter up and ready.

"Ready, Wade?" Kim asked him.

"Yep." He replied, as he checked some computer screens in his room. "Once again, just think of these coordinates: Maine, south fifty-seven degrees, east sixty-five degrees.

The teenagers nodded, repeating the numbers in their head, and approxamitly tirty seconds later, they were whisked away into the teleportation grid.

xxx

What Shego hated most was the silence. Drakken had decided to keep going on with their plan, even after the fight they had only a few days ago. After some thinking, Shego half-reluctantly agreed, and they set out towards their next destination: The south-east of Maine. But still, even in the same helicopter, only a few metres apart from each other, they wouldn't even _look_, let alone talk to each other. Suddenly, Drakkens voice finally broke the silence.

"This time, we do it my way."

Shego jumped, as if a freezing cold cloth had been slapped against her neck.

"Huh?" She asked, her curiousity winning the battle against her stubburness.

Drakken reached inside his pocket, and pulled out a small metal orb. He reached his hand out so Shego could see what it was, never taking his eyes off the windsheild of the helicopter.

"This time, we go..." His lips curled into what resembled a half-hearted smile. "Demolition."

xxx

Kim and Ron materialized approxamitly one-hundered yards away from that all-too-fimiliar white complex. Ron was about to make some remark about the teleportation making him dizzy, when they both felt the cold air sorround itself all around them. They shivered, and Kim looked behind them, only to see the ground come to an end. Cautiously, she took a step towards the shortage of land, Ron doing the same, and they both gasped as they finally realised exactly where they were.

On top of a mountain.

Beyond the edge, there was nothing but air. A blanket of deep white mist covered the drop, makeing it impossible to see exactly how far the drop off the mountain really was... Not that they wanted to know.

"C'mon." Kim muttered, and with one last look into the chasm below, she grabbed Rons hand and pulled him towards the large, white building that awaited them.

Ron, however, was suddenly remembering his dream that he had only a few days ago. _'Could it-' _He thought, troubled, but then shook his head firmly. _'Nah. Just a coincidence.'_

About twenty yards away from their destination, they heard the fimiliar sound of a helicopter, and snapped their heads up to see Drakkens helicopter flying high above them, and, strangly, it flew directly above the complex before them, and hovered there for a few moments, before they saw the helicopter door open, as Dr. Drakken himself, in all his blue skinned glory, dropped a glowing, metallic orb on top of the building itself.

Kim saw it only two seconds before it happened.

There was a bright light, and the building erupted in a large blossem of orange flame, the force of the explosion sending Kim and Ron sailing through the air. They landed on their backs, skidding across the ground, but Kim quickly got to her feet, and charged towards the smoking complex. Ron, with a bit more difficulty, also forced himself to his feet, and took off towards his girlfriend.

The rope ladder descended from the helicopter, with Drakken and Shego already flying down it. Shego hit the ground running, and Drakken waited for her at the ladder, as the black-haired woman grabbed the disc from its pedestal. She charged back towards Drakken and the ladder, when-

WHAM!

Shego felt a burning pain in her side, as she flew across the room, crashing into the wall, while the disc fell to the ground. Dazed, she looked up, only to see that red-haired brat, smiling slyly.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken cried, enraged.

"And don't forget me!" Ron exclaimed as he steped out from behind some debris of the building.

"Ah, yes." Drakken grinned mockingly. "The Padawan. How could I ever forget him?"

"You're right, you couldn't." Ron beamed, not noticing the sarcasm in Drakkens voice. Suddenly, he brought his hand up to his chin, thinking. "You know, I just realised something. Whenever all of us are racing after something, we always end up getting there at the same time. Now, isn't that something?"

Drakken pondered this. "You know, the buffoon has a point.

Kim groaned. "_So _not the time, Ron!"

Ron snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, KP." And he charged for the disc, pushing Drakken out of his way. About a metre away from the disc, Shego jumped in front of him, blocking his way. She grinned.

"Oh, sorry!" She mocked. "You can't take this without asking, can you?"

"Nope." Ron grinned. "But he can." And he pointed to Rufus, who grabbed the disc between his mouth.

"Argh!" Shego snarled, turning around, and making a grab for the naked mole rat. Rufus jumped out of the way, and ran through her legs, scurrying up his owners body and onto his shoulder, smiling proudly.

Shego, enraged, turned back towards Ron, only to be kicked in the chest by his shoe. She was sent spinning to the ground, and Ron pumped his fist in the air.

"Boo-yah!" He exclaimed happily as Rufus handed him the disc, before charging towards Kim. The couple sprinted down the hallway of the building, or what remained of the hallway, and Kim smiled at him.

"You weren't bad back there." She complimented.

"Heh." He grinned proudly as he ran. "I do what I can." They had just reached the entrance of the complex when Shego, fists ablaze, jumped in from on top of the building and in front of them, glaring.

"Any idea how she does that?" Ron asked, before the Raven-haired woman attacked.

Kim pushed her boyfriend out of the way, and blocked the attack. Shego launched another punch, but Kim ducked and brought her feet to Shegos chest. She was sent sailing back, and skidded across the cold, hard ground. She brought herself up, now furious, and once again attacked Kim.

Ron, was about to help Kim fight Shego, when he felt the ground beneath him give away. He hit the ground painfully, and looked up to see Drakken, disc in hand, grinning evilly.

"Have a nice trip, see ya next _summer!" _The Doctor mocked.

Ron shook his head. "That's not how it goes!"

Drakken glared. "I know you are, but what am I?"

"Dude, that doesn't even make sense!" He cried, but Drakken only grinned, before taking off towards his escape helicopter, back in the building.

Ron was about to follow him, when he saw Kim get punched in the face by Shegos fist. She flew to the ground painfully, and Ron started towards her.

"No!"

Ron stopped as he heard Kims voice. He looked at her, and she looked at him.

"Ron, you have to stop Drakken! I'll handle Shego!" He looked into her eyes. "Go, Ron!"

His mind screamed at him to help her, but when he saw Kims pleading, green eyes, he made up his mind. He pulled Rufus out of his pocket.

"Rufus, look after Kim." He commanded, and the naked mole rat gave a firm nod, as he scampered out of Rons hand, toawrds Kim and Shego. Seeing this, Ron took after Drakken, and only hoped that he wasn't too late.

Drakken himself was almost at the rope ladder coming down from the helicopter, and Ron knew he would never catch up to him unless he did something.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

He took off his shoe, and threw it.

Just as Drakken reached the ladder, he turned around to mock the blonde haired teenager that was following him.

He never expected to be hit in the face by Stoppables shoe.

By instinct, he dropped the disc and brought his hands up to his aching nose. Ron finally caught up and fplew at him, sending them both to the ground. They rolled and rolled around the room, throwing blind punches at each other. Finally, Drakkens fist connected with Rons face, and he stumbled back painfully into the wall.

And it just so happens, that there was a ripped apart electricity wire directly behind him, which he fell into.

xxx

Shego was beating Kim mercilessly, landing kicks and punches on Kims already bruised body, and all Rufus could do was watch. Finally, after getting thrown to the ground by Shego one last time, Kim jumped out of the way of another punch, and brought her leg out to her side, and was happy to find that it connected with Shegos chest. The black-haired woman fell to the ground, surprised, and when she looked back up, she saw Kim, with her brilliant red hair flying in the wind.

"Shego, stop." She said firmly.

Her voice was so confident that Shego obeyed, but stayed alert.

"You have to tell someone."

Kim saw the flame in Shegos hand flicker, and then go out completely. "What?" She asked quietly, but she knew exactly what Kim meant.

"You're holding something, Shego. I don't know if it's a secret, or something else, but you have to tell someone, to get that weight off your shoulders." She looked into Shegos eyes. "Whatever you're holding is eating you up. You're fighting a losing battle, and if you don't tell someone, _trust _someone, you're gonna snap."

Shego looked back at her nemesis, and didn't see any resemblance of mockery, but saw only her big, emerald eyes.

"Tell Drakken. He's always there for you, Shego." She let out a weak laugh, and a smile crept onto her lips. "Just like someone I know..." She whispered, but then got back to the point. "He's like a _father _to you. He cares about you, just like Ron cares for me."

At that moment, Shego considered telling everyone. She considered telling Kim what was hurting her, and then her side-kick, then Drakken, and even the mole rat. She wanted to so badly to let it out, but her pride got the better of her, and with all the power she had, she kicked Kim in the chest. She mut have poured all her emotions into that kick, because Kim went flying, flying...

Over the mountains edge.

She threw out a blind hand, and grabbed a tree root growing from the face of the cliff wall. Shego glared at her, as it started to rain.

"Sorry to leave you hanging Kimmie, but I have to go." She was about to turn away when she heard Kims words, loud and clear.

"I'm sorry, Shego."

Shego finally tore her face away from the teenager, and was glad it was raining.

No one could see her tears.

xxx

ZAAAAAP!

Electricity coursed through Rons body, opening up cuts from underneath his skin. Pain streaked through him, but luckily, the voltage of the elecricity wasn't high, and when it finally stopped, Ron was numb with pain. He finally brought himself up, and remembered where he was, and why he was there.

With horror, he looked up.

Drakkens helicopter was a tiny speck in the distance, and Ron could feel the hurt of Drakkens laughing, he could feel the hurt of being called a buffoon at this time and place, and he could _definatly _fell the hurt of failure at retreiving the disc.

Suddenly, Rufus sprinted into the room, chattering wildly, trying to tell him something.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy!" He tried to calm the mole rat down. "What is it!"

"Kim! Kim!" Rufus squeaked urgently, and Ron remembered.

_The last part of the dream..._

A look of pure horror formed on Rons face as he grabbed Rufus in his hand and bolted towards the entrance of the building.

"KIM!"

He reached the cliff edge and frantically searched around. He looked wildly, until he found what he had dreaded.

"KIM!"

His girlfriend was hanging by a tree root along the face of the cliff wall.

He threw himself down on the wet, cold ground as he reached his hand out for her to grab. Kim grabbed his hand, and felt him pulling, with all his might, but the electricity that had shockedhim earliar had drained him of his strength. But still he pulled, not caring about anything but helping his loved one.

Kim looked into his straining eyes, and saw hurt, love, and fear all crushed in together, and soon realised that everytime Ron tried to pull her up, he got closer to the cliff edge.

Which meant she could only do one thing.

"Ron."

Kims whisper stopped Ron, and he looked into Kims brilliant, green eyes. And she said the one thing, the one thing that Ron didn't catch in his dream, not too long ago.

"I love you, Ronald Stoppable. I love you with all my heart, and no matter what happens, I will always love you. Even if I die here, I'll be with you. Never. Forget. That." And she let go of his hand.

Those beautiful, emerald eyes looked back at him, as she fell down into the misty grave below.

**Please, do NOT send me Hate reveiws, because Kim does NOT die. You might as well know that now, as how she survives is going to be the first thing that I write in the next chapter. So please, R&R, but no Hate.**


	15. Vengance

**DISCLAIMER:  The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**To K/R fan: **They _are _18, and I know were your getting at. When I say 'teenagers,' I mean that they're _grown _teenagers. I say this because if I were to say something like, "The two adolescences walked up the hill," it would just sound weird, you know? And besides, the word 'teenager' sounds a million times better, don't ya think? So I am going to keep referring to them as teenagers, but I hope that this helps straighten a few things out. (Oh, and if you're wondering why I didn't respond to you last chapter, it's because I didn't get your review until after I posted it)

**AND SO…**

**Chapter 15: Vengance**

Kim watched Ron s face disappear as she passed through the mist below her. She wasn't aware of how fast she was falling, only the fact that she would never see Rons cheerful face ever again…

Her pack was back up at the cliff edge, which was getting farther and farther away by the second, so she had nothing. No Kimmunicator, no hairdryer, no rocket skates…

_Rocket skates!_

Kim mentally slapped herself in the face. Her rocket skates! She had put them on her feet, just in case an emergency, and maybe, just maybe, she could survive…

She finally tore through the mountain mist, and saw the hills of Maines wide open fields below her, coming fast. She quickly brought her feet up, took her shoes off, and, holding them tightly, faced the back of them towards the ground. She then, hoping against hope, with the thought of seeing her boyfriend again driving her confidence, pressed a button on the back of the shoes.

Two seconds later, they exploded.

Wheels ejected from the surface of the shoes, and flames exploded from the back of them, aiming directly towards the ground. Kim was jerked violently, but she held on tight, thinking of Rons blonde hair, his freckles, and smile…

The flames and power of the skates were slowing her descent as she dropped towards the ground, which was only a couple kilometers away. Kim gritted her teeth, and felt herself slowing down, as she looked down.

She was overjoyed to see that the surface of the earth was only approximately twelve meters below her. The rockets were doing their job! And then…

She was pushed upward.

Kims heart jumped. It was now or never. At this thought, she let go of the skates, and dropped down, all the way down the fifteen meters.

Pain rocked her body as she landed, and she cried out as the cold, hard base of the mountain connected with her feet. She crumpled up, feeling the tears of pain and hurt, but suddenly, the bright, happy face burst into her mind again.

And, with a new confidence, she pushed herself upward and started to cross the field of grass before her, heading to the nearest town…

Where ever it was.

Xxx

"Three kings!"

The men around the table groaned as the man with the winning hand happily collected his prize. He had won the last four games in a row, and they were starting to get suspicious. The Pub they were playing their Poker game in was not a very popular one, but it was just perfect for a time like this.

They were about to deal another hand, when a hush fell over everyone in the little bar.

The Poker players turned to the entrance of the Pub to see what was all the commotion, but gasped as they saw what had caused the silence.

Because there, at the door of the Bar, was a girl no older than eighteen, with emerald-green eyes, and mud caked hair, with bruises all over her.

Xxx

Ron cried like never before. He had let the team down. He had let her family down. He had let himself down. But worst of all, he had let _her _down.

He promised her, that whatever happened, he would always be there for her. He had sealed that promise not even one week ago, and it was already broken.

And as a result, Kim Possible was dead.

Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, was dead. And it was all his fault.

Kimberly Anne Possible, the only girl that had ever truly accepted him, the only girl that he had ever loved, was now dead, all because of his own actions.

He could have saved her. He could have warned her about all the signs in his dream. He could have refused to follow Drakken from stealing that disc, and Shego never would have hurt her.

She never would have died.

It was all his fault. After fifteen years, the girl he had loved was finally with him. He remembered the night they had beaten Drakken, the night they went to the Prom, the night they had kissed for the first time…

Well, second, if you count the time with the moodulator.

The rain hid the waterfall of tears he shed, and, suddenly, he realized something.

It wasn't _all _his fault,

An anger he had never felt before now coursed through his veins.

No. It was _partly _his fault.

But the rest? Oh, the rest of the guilt belonged to a man named Drew Lipskey.

Dr. Drakken.

Ron gritted his teeth so hard it hurt, but he felt no pain.

Dr. Drakken, and his assistant, Shego, would pay for what they had done to him, to Kim.

He made a vow as it stopped raining, a vow that he would bring justice to the villians. No matter what happened, Drakken and Shego would pay.

This was a promise he _could _keep.

He noticed Kims pack lying on the ground beside him. He picked it up, and grabbed the Kimmunicator, throwing the rest of the bag to ground, not caring what was in it. He turned the device on and looked at his ten-year old friend with pained eyes.

"Hey, Ron." Wade looked at him, as a concerned look crossed his face. "Where's Kim?"

A single tear escaped his brown eye, which fell on top of the Kimmunicator..

A look of absolute horror crossed his face, and Wade himself felt tears springing to his eyes. "No! Kim- She didn't..."

Ron interrupted him. "Drakken and Shego…" He spat the word out with hatred. "Will pay. But for now, there's one thing you have to do for me, Wade."

He looked at the ten-year old genius with dark eyes.

"I need a ride to Japan."

**Sorry the chapter was so short. I'll update soon. R&R.**


	16. The Lotus Blade

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**To K/R fan: **Heh, no problem. I'm glad I've straightened a few things out, and happy reading.

**To Cool: **Once again, I've got this whole story mapped out, and I know exactly how they're going to meet up again, and no, they do not meet up in a bed, but I'll give you this to think about: Kim and Ron _will _be in a bed together soon...

**Note: **I now know that Wade is TWELVE years old, not ten, he was ten at the beginning of the series. My mistake, I'll be referring to him as tweve years old from now on.

**AND SO...**

**Chapter 16: The Lotus Blade**

"For the last time, NO!" Kim cried savegely at the men surrounding her. "I need to get to Middleton, Colorado!"

The Poker players sighed. All they wanted to do was help, and this obviously injured girl needed to get to a hospital, but she, on the other hand, wouldn't let them even get close to her.

"Look, miss." One of the players tried one last time to reason with her. "You're hurt. You need to get to a hospital, quick-"

"Do you even know who I am?" The red-head through her arms up in the air in frustration. "I'm Kim Possible! I always get hurt! I need to get to Middleton, a town in Colorado, now. My boyfriend thinks I'm dead!" I need-" But she was cut off by a strikingly fimiliar voice.

"Miss Possible? Is that you?" A Russian man stepped out of the crowd of people surrounding her.

"Mr. Stoyanov?" Kim asked in disbeleif.

"It _is _you!" The helicopter pilot acknowledged. "I didn't recogize you at first!"

"But- But-" Kim sputtered, confused. "But what are you doing in _Maine?" _

"I'm on vacation." Mr. Stoyanov smiled, but then his face changed to seriousness. "But back to the point, Miss Possible. Why is it such an emergency that you get back to Middleton?"

"Please." Kim pleaded to him. "My boyfriend- Ron- Thinks I died just a little while ago. I have a feeling that he might do something drastic. I need to get to him, now."

The Russian man gazed into the young adults eyes, and saw that this was no joke. He raised his head firmly, and spoke in that accent of his. "Well, if that is the case, then we must leave at once. Come, Miss Possible, my helicopter is behind this building. I can have you home in about two hours."

Kim felt a tear roll down her cheek, and before she knew it, she was hugging the big man. Stoyanov seemed surprised, but pleased nonetheless. He guided her to the back door of the pub, without looking back.

As the two left, everyone in the bar was silent. Finally, one man raised his glass.

"Cheers to the Russian man." He exclaimed, and everyone else agreed, toasting to the kind man who had helped the girl in need.

He may not be of much help to the rest of the world, but he had definatly helped the _girls _world.

xxx

The plane ride to Japan had been extreamly uncomfortable. Rufus sat in Rons pocket, mourning the death of his close friend, and Ron, well, Ron didn't say a thing, he just stared at the seat in front of him. When the plane landed, he bid farewell to the people who had givin him his ride.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Nakasumi." Ron said emotionlessly as he stepped out of the plane.

The toy-maker spoke something into his assistants ear (For a reason Ron would never know, since he had not too long ago learned that he could speak english perfectly.) His assistant and partner, Miss Kyoko, smiled at Ron. "It is our honour, Mr. Stoppable, after you and Miss Possible saved Nakasumi San from being captured at the Tokyo Toy parade." Mr. Nakasumi once again whispered something into Miss Kyokos ear, and she quickly responded. "By the way, Nakasumi San wonders where Miss Possible is now?"

"She-Kim-" Ron said with difficulty. "Kim- Has gone on a trip. A trip- To a better place." And he turned his back to them, so they could not see the tear rolling down his cheek, and without one more word, he bagan his climb up Mount Yamanuchi.

Two hours later, after a long, hard trip up the mountain, Ron finally reached the top, and saw the fimiliar colours of the secret Ninja schoolhe had attended such a long time ago. His eyes remained emotionless as he crossed the long bride leading to the school.

When he finally reached the gates of the school, a female voice rang out.

"Who approaches the secret school of Yamanuchi?"

Ron recognized the voice, but didn't show it.

"Stoppable San."

He heard a gasp and as the gates of he school opened, a dark-haired girl, approxamitly the same age as himself, ran up to him. She approached him, and bowed deeply. It was all she could do to mantain her honour and stop herself from hugging the boy in front her.

"Stoppable San! It is good to see you again." The female told him, with excitment in her voice.

Ron greeted her with a nod. "Nice to see you too, Yori." Once again with no emotion, he brushed past her, as though she wasn't there.

Yori, a Ninja in training, knew when a person was upset, and Ron was definatly upset.

"Stoppable San?" She asked worriedly. "Is something bothering you?"

Ron closed his eyes, and allowed himself a breif moment of silence before he turned to face the girl standing behind him.

"Yori." Ron started. "The woman I love just died at the hands of two super-villians. The only person I've ever loved, the only person who had ever loved me, is now dead, having been mercilessly killed. So, in answer to your question, yes, something is bothering me. My whole _life _is bothering me right now. I'm sorry if I'm being a bit mean to you at the moment, but right now, I'm going through a lot of emotions, and if you don't mind, I would like to retreive what I came for." And with that, he turned his back, and walked into the school area, leving behind a stunned Yori.

A few moments later, the blonde haired boy found the building he was looking for. He stepped inside, to find an aged old man, sitting with his legs crossed, eyes closed, and hands raised in the air. Ron walked up to him, and before he could say something, the man spoke.

"It has been a while, Stoppable San." The master of the Yamanuchi school, Sensai, said in his smooth voice.

Ron nodded, but got right down to work.

"Greetings, Master Sensai." Ron bowed deeply, gracefully. "I have come to the school with an important matter."

Sensai nodded. "And that is, Stoppable San?" He asked.

Ron began his explanation. "My best friend, my girlfriend, and the girl I love, Kim Possible, has just-" His voice cracked slightly. "Died. She died at the hands of two people, who, right now, I despise very much."

Once again, Sensai nodded, and Ron noticed that the wise old man did not seem surprised by the news Ron had told him. "I see. And you came here because..."

Ron took a deep breath and finished the sentance.

"I would like to retrieve the Lotus Blade."

Sensai sat there, unmoving. He knew exactly why Stoppable San wanted the Sacred Blade, but decided to point it out first.

"You must know, Stoppable San, that the Lotus Blade was not forged to acheive vengance. It was forged to represent peace, and to be used for justice."

Ron nodded in understanding. "I know this, Master Sensai, but I would also like to say, that the two people I am talking about are not the kind of people who fight for justice. These are the kind of people do not stand for justice and peace. These people need to be _brought _to justice." And, with a darker tone, he added one more sentance. "And if I may say, I need to bring my _own_ justice."

Sensai nodded. After the slightest moment of hesitatation imaginable, he spoke.

"Your wish to retreive the Blade is granted, Stoppable San. But before you leave, know this: There is always a ray of hope, even behind the darkest of clouds."

Ron bowed, wondering what this quote meant. He pulled out of his bow, and, with a smooth movement, reached out his hand, closing his eyes.

There was a slight _whizzing _sound, and then a spot of the wall beside him exploded in wooded splinters. When he opened his eyes, he was holding a Katana-shaped sword, which seemed to glow with Rons feelings. Sensai didn't bother to look at the damage in the wall... Things like that always seemed to happen when the young man before him was near. Without a word, Ron nodded, and left the building, the Lotus Blade safely tucked in his belt.

Sensai looked at him as he walked away in the distance, and hoped the best for him. Stoppable San was the true master of the Lotus Blade, of course, but he was still human.

And as long as he was human, he could die.

The wise master of the Yamanuchi school finally took a look at the damage in the wall. Nothing major; It could be replaced.

This thought made him think of something, as he looked at the splintered wall.

Walls could be replaced.

People couldn't.

**The next chapter is where the story gets a bit interesting. So, anyways, like always, R&R.**


	17. Confrontations

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**AND SO...**

**Chapter 17: Confrontations**

The helicopter landed in front of the Stoppable residence, and as Kim got out, she turned back to The Russian pilot who had helped her.

"Thanks, Mr. Stoyanov." Kim smiled at him gratefully. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Mr. Stoyanov smiled back. "It's no problem at all, Miss. Possible. I'm always here to help.

Kim gave a wave as the helicopter raised off the ground, and into the starry sky. She then remembered why she was there, and rushed up to Rons house.

She didn't even bother knocking, as she opened the door. Mrs. Stoppable walked into the room with a concerned look on her face. "Kimberly?" She asked.

"Ron." Kim tried to say. "Is Ron here? I need to talk to him."

"No, he just left." Mrs. Stoppable was confused. "He just stopped here about twenty minuts ago, to drop off his pet rat. And he left with some kind of sword. Is everything all right?"

Kim thought for a moment, and then horror crossed her face.

"Oh, NO!" And before Mrs. Stoppable could say another word, Kim bounded up the stairs to Rons room.

Rufus was depressed. Ron was gone. Kim was gone. And he didn't even have any Nacos to occupy his time! He had nothing to do but try to go to sleep, and that was proving very difficult.

So that's why he got the shock of his life when Kim Possible came stepping through the bedroom door.

"Rufu-" The red-head started, but the naked mole rat wouldn't let her finish. He took a flying leap and landed on Kims shoulder, hugging her as tightly as he could.

"Hey, I've missed you too, Rufus!" Kim returned the hug, but then got down to buisness. "Rufus. I need to know where Ron is. Please."

Rufus didn't hesitate. "Drakken!" He squeaked.

Kims banished her pinic and continued. "Do you know where Drakken is?"

Rufus shook his head no.

Kim sighed. "Does he have the Kimmunicator?"

Once again, the naked mole rat shook his head, and quickly scampered down her shoulder and under the bed. He came out with blue-device she knew so well.

Kim took it and pressed the beeping button, hopeing against hope that Wade would pick up.

And he did.

The screen jumped up, and Wade, in his pajamas, appeared, yawning.

"What's up, Kim?" A moment of silence passed, and realisation smacked the twelve year old in the face. "Kim!"

"Rufus was surprised too. Now, I need to know where Ron is."

"Why?" Wade asked curiously."

"Two reasons, genius." Kim snapped impatiently. "One: Because he's my boyfriend, and thinks I'm dead, and two: He might do something drastic!"

A look of hurt shined across Wades face, and Kim sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry Wade, it's just that I don't think we have much time, and I'm getting impatient. And it's good to see you." She smiled warmly.

Wade smiled back, the hurt he once had a moment ago now completely gone. He then remembered Kims urgency, and got to work.

"I sent Ron to Texas to stop Drakken just a little while ago. He should be arriving about now." Wade ansered.

"Texas?" Kim asked, confused. "I don't think Drakken has ever been there before. He always goes to the Appalachian mountains or something.

Wade shrugged. "Change of pace, I guess."

Kim nodded. "How fast can you get me to Drakkens lair?"

"Are you taking the teleporter?"

"Yeah, I guess, but why didn't Ron take the teleporter?"

"He said it makes him dizzy."

Despite her mood, Kim snorted.

"Alright, here are the coordinates: Texas, south seventy-one degrees, east twenty-three degrees."

"Got it. Send me now." She told him, and in thirty seconds, with Rufus in her pocket, she disappeared into the teleportation grid.

xxx

Kim appeared in front of a huge cavern, and recognized it as Drakkens new lair at once. She was about to race inside when she noticed the red and black helicopter beside her. Something told her to check what was inside that helicopter, and Kim had learned long ago that she should trust her instincts, so, reluctantly, she climbed inside of the helicopter. After a minut or two of searching and finding nothing really important, she stumbled upon a small, brown folder, laying on the ground. She picked it up and started reading it.

**_June 14th, 2005,_**

_This new plan to take over the world is perfect! Not even Shego knows what I'm planning! It's working out beautifully!_

She turned forward a few pages.

**_June 17th, 2005,_**

_She beat me, again! I don't know how, but she ALWAYS beats me! It's not fair! And what about Shego? Possible kicked her straight into that command signal pole! I only hope she's okay... Hmmm... Before that police car drove off, I think I saw Posible and Stoppable holing hands... Maybe... _

Kim turned a couple more pages ahead, growing strangly anxious.

**_June 24th, 2005,_**

_Shego found the folder. I should have been more careful. I think she is beginning to suspect something... _

Feeling a bit sick, Kim turned to the final two entrys of Dr. Drakkens journal.

**_June 26th, 2005,_**

_Shego says the she finally took care of Kim Possible, and after that sitchuation on the mountain, I finally took Shegos advice about using stealth. We got the fourth and final disc, Operation: Kabraxis is finally ready! I have found a new lair in Texas, and from their, we will launch our final plan. But now that I think of it, if Shego took care of Kim Possible, where is the buffoon? Hm. No matter. I have a world to desroy. Nothing will stop me this time._

**_June 27th, 2005,_**

_Shego won't even talk to me! I can't take it any longer! This secret is too big for me to hold! I have to let it out. After I finsh Operation: Kabraxis, I am burning this book, so no one will ever see. What I am about to write must never leave my mind. Shego must never, ever know, that.._

Kim read the last sentance, and dropped the journal to the floor of the aircraft, speechless. She tried to take in what she had just read, but just couldn't. Without a word, she jumped out of the helicopter, and ran through the cavern as fast as her legs would allow her.

xxx

Dr. Drakken pushed the last of the three discs into their slot at the giant computor in his new lair. A loading bar appeared on the screen in front of him, and when finished, showed the last of the three passwords. He memorized it, and plucked the disc out of its slot. He then, slowly, took the last remaining disc, the one with the main program on it, and inserted it into the disc drive. One last loading bar came up, and then, suddenly, a deep, booming voice echoed through the cavern.

"Enter passowd, one."

Drakken silently typed, 'THERE,' and hit the enter key.

The word desolved, and the voice returned.

"Enter password, two."

The Doctor typed, quite simply, the word 'IS,' and once again pressed enter.

The same process went over again.

"Enter password, three."

Drakken typed the last password, slowly. 'HOPE.'

He pressed enter.

There was a flurry of motion on the computor screen, and suddenly options came up. Drakken moved over the one he wanted, and clicked.

Nuclear War-Heads.

A map of the world came up, and Drakken was about to click on the Russian continent, when there was a loud sound, as a wall of the cavern seemed the crumble down. Surprised, Drakken looked wildly over to where the damage was, and saw...

_"Stoppable!"_

Ronald Stoppable was standing in a pile of rubble, a determined look on his face.

And he was holding one _very _big hammer.

"Wha- What-" Drakken sputtered, looking from Ron to the enoarmus hammer in his hands.

Shego, hearing the noise from the back of the cavern, jumped in front of Ron, her hands already glowing with green flame.

Drakken blinked. One moment, Stoppable was holding a giant hammer. Then, as if magic, he was holding a Katana shaped Sword!"

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Stoppable." Shego sneered, looking at the Sword in Rons hand. "So, you think that measly little sword is gonna help you?" And with that remark, she lunged at the teenager, full force.

"Actually..." Ron muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. "I do." And suddenly, the 'measly little sword,' as Shego had called it, transformed into a brilliant white sheild, and Sheg0 slammed headfirst into it, sending her to the ground in a daze.

"What..." Shego put a hand to her aching head, and gasped, as Ron walked towards her, with an almost scary look on his face.

Holding not a sheild, but a metal crowbar.

She rolled out of the way as the head of the crowbar smashed into the ground, sending rock and metal rubble flying. Shego got up and was about to fight back, when Stoppables foor caught her in the chest, sending her flying into the wall, _hard. _She impacted with the wall with such force that she was knocked unconsious.

"Shego!" Drakken cried, and started running towards her, but fell to the ground halfway. He looked up and saw Ron standing above him, a dark glint in his eye. Drakken, more afraid then he had ever been in his life, started to move himself backward with his feet and hands, as he was still on the ground, but Ron followed him, anger _glowing _off of him.

"Dr. Drakken." Ron spat, still moving towards the villian. "In the period of two weeks, you've managed to currupt my favorite resturant, break the heart of the only one I've ever loved, but luckily, I was there to mend it back together again. Then, you almost blow us up in a huge feild of mines. And finally, you KILLED THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS!" He bellowed out at him, and Drakken, terrified, felt the space behind him come to an end, as he reached the wall of the lair.

"And for that..." Ron muttered, holding the magical Lotus Blade above his head. "For that... I'm going to do what you did to Kim." He raised the Blade up to its peak.

Drakken suddenly felt a rush of warm releif. Stoppable would finish him, and then, there would be no more secrets. He would never hurt again. _Shego _would never be hurt again, and at this thought, Drakken smiled.

He would be at peace, and maybe, just maybe, Karen was waiting for him...

Ron was about to bring the Sacred Blade down on Drakken, when he saw something in the reflection of the Swords mirror-like blade. It was a swish of red, a colour Ron would never forget his whole life.

And he heard the whisper.

"Ron."

The Lotus Blade clattered to the floor, as he turned around, with tears in his eyes.

"Ki-Kim?"

Kim Possible, with her flaming red hair reaching down to her shoulders, and he emerald green eyes shining in the light, was standing behind him.

All was silent for a breif moment, before Ron finally found the strength to speak.

"KIM!" He yelled, and with tears of joy and happiness running down his face like a waterfall, he raced up to his girlfriend, and wrapped her in the biggest hug anyone could ever imagine.

"Ron..." Kim muttered, her own tears staining Rons shirt, as she held him tightly.

"I thought- I thought tou were-" Ron choked on his words, as the tears continued to poor.

"It's okay, Ron. I'm alive and well." Kim squeezed him gently, before pulling apart, slowly and reluctantly. "But there _one _thing that _you _have to take care of." She looked directly at Drakken, who was cowering in surprise and fear.

Kim was about to continue when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to find Shego, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Alright, anyone wanna tell me why Possible is still alive, Stoppables weilding a magical sword, and Drakkens whimpering in the corner?"

Kim looked at her, almost with pity, and then back at Drakken. "Drakken, I think it's time you tell Shego your little _secret."_

Drakken looked horrified. "But- But I-" But he stopped when he saw Kim shake her head firmly.

"You've put her through enough trouble already, Drakken."

Drakken sighed in defeat, and stood up to Shego. "You're right. I can't hold this any longer. Shego, you have to know."

Shego was bewildered.

"What are you guys talking about!" She cried in desperation.

"Shego." Drakken seemed to look through Shegos dark green eyes. "This secret I've been holding from you... I've been keeping it for a lot longer than you think."

Shego was on the verge of going insane with curiousity. "And!"

"Shego, I-" Drakken gulped, sweat pouring down his face. "I- I am-"

Before Drakken could finish the sentance, black flame erupted from his fists.

"I'm your father, Shego."

**Congrats to all the plot-guessers! Oh, and if you're wondering about Drakkens fists, I'll explain that in the next chapter. R&R!**


	18. Life storys

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**AND SO...**

**Chapter 18: Life storys**

The silence in the room was like no other, and the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the flames glowing around Drakkens hands. After a few moments of gaping at Drakken, Ron finally spoke up.

"What... THE HECK!"

Shego couldn't hold herself any longer. Her knees began to tremble, and she fell on the ground. The flames on Drakkens fist died quickly as he helped her up anxiously. The raven-haired woman got to her feet, and looked at the man helping her up.

Dr. Drakken... Her father... Her father, that abandoned her and her brothers... He father, that didn't even care about her...

Shego was suddenly filled with a rage she had never known she had.

"YOU!" She screamed at him, her own flame exploding from her hands in fury, and he backed off, frightfully. "YOU! YOU, THE PERSON WHO ABANDONED MY BROTHERS AND I AS SOON AS WE GOT THESE _STUPID_ POWERS!"

"Please, Shego let me explain! I-" But he was cut off.

"WHY _SHOULD _I LET YOU EXPLAIN?" Shego yelled furiously. "YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME! SO GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON, WHY I SHOULDN'T-"

"That's where you're wrong, Shego." But this voice wasn't Drakkens.

Shego whipped around to see Kim standing up confidently.

_"You..."_ She spat. "You... Stay out of this!"

"No!" Kim defied her. "I will _not _stay out of this. You have to see that-"

"ARGH!" She screamed, running towards Kim, but she stopped short when Stoppable jumped in front of his girlfriend protectivly, holding the Magical sword.

"You've already seen what this can do." Ron said coldly. "I advise you don't try to hurt her."

Shego snarled at him, but did nothing.

"You were saying, Kim?" Ron asked behind his ear.

"Such the gentlemen." Kim smiled, despite the sitchuation, but then got back to buisness. "Anyway, Shego, what I was trying to say, was that you're _wrong._ Drakken has always been there for you. He came and got you when we were about to beat you back at that, 'Aviairius' guys place, didn't he? He was there when you had the moodulator on, didn't he?" Kim shuddered at this thought. "At least, he put up with it, didn't he?" Kim stared directly into Shegos eyes. "So I think that Drakken has the right to explain."

Shego snarled once more, and then looked at Drakken. "Make it quick." She snapped.

"Thank you, Shego." Drakken took a step forward, and started his story.

"First of all, I loved your mother, very much." Shego restrained from rushing him as he said these words, and he continued. "She and you kids were the best thing that ever happened to me. When Karen died in that car crash, you and your brothers were the only thing that kept me going. Remember the day when you got your superpowers? The day you were in that tree-house, playing with your brothers? The day when that comet hit? Well, at the exact same time it hit, I was climbing up the treehouse ladder up to where you were. The treehouse came crashing down, and this..." His hands erupted in black flame again. "Was the result."

Ron finally spoke. "Wait a minut, I don't get it... Your powers are just like Shegos, but the fire is black. And the comet was a rainbow coloured one, if my memory serves me correctly."

Drakken looked annoyed at the interruption. "So?" He asked.

Ron shook his head. "There's no black in a rainbow!"

Everyone groaned at this pointless comment.

"Funny how that is, isn't it, Stoppable?" Shego growled, the flames in her hands growing brighter.

Ron backed up, chuckling weakly. "Um, yeah... I think I'll leave it at that."

"Anyway..." Drakken continued again. "Once the comet hit, the treehouse fell on top of me, and I was severly injured. I lay there for three days under the debris."

"How did you get out?" Kim asked.

"I got out by using these powers." Drakken gestured with his hands. "When I got up, you and your brothers were gone, and I thought... I thought you were dead." He finshed this sentance with a crack in his voice, but kept going on. "I searched the remains of the treehouse, and couldnt find your bodies, so I knew then that you were still alive. I searched for three years trying to find you, and I had almost givin up hope when I spotted you in that training gym in Go City. And that's How I met back up with you." He finished.

"But- But what about my brothers?" Shego cried. "What about your sons? Didn't you care about them?"

Drakken hung his head. "When I found you, I made a vow that I would never tell you that I was your father or anything in relation to our family, so I couldn't ask you where your brothers were. I kept searching for them, though, and when we had the little adventure with that Aviairius fellow, I was overjoyed to find that they were okay."

"But why didn't you talk to them?" She asked, desperate for answers.

"When I saw that they were taking up superhero work, I thought that Hego, Mego, and he twins would hate me, since you and I have our own little... Reputation?" He let out a weak smile.

Shego tried to take all this in. Drakken was her long lost father... And when she had thought that he had run away from her, he was actually there for her the whole time.

She just had one last question.

She closed her eyes. "One more thing, then." She muttered weakly.

"Yes?"

"The- Those Moodulators..." She said slowly. "Are you telling me- That I went on a date... with my _dad?"_

Drakken blushed bright purple, and slowly nodded.

All was silent.

Then Shegos desgusted yell echoed throughout the cavern.

"EWWW!"

Everyone let her spit and wipe her tounge in desgust before Drakken asked his last question.

"Shego?" He whispered, taking a step towards her. "Can- Can you ever forgive me?"

She took one look at her father, and gave her answer.

"DADDY!" She cried, and she rushed up in her fathers arms. The tears that she had been fighting ever since Drakken had told her his secret finally won the battle, and they poured down her face, creating two rivers of water on her face. Drakken cried as well, happy that he finally had his baby girl back in his arms. They stayed in each others arms for what seemed like forever, and when Kim finally spoke up, the broke apart, reluctantly.

"Look, I really hate to interrupt, but there are people out there Drakken, people that are just like you, right now. Whatever your plan is, I'm asking you to stop it now, because innocent lives will be taken if you go through with this. Please."

Drakken looked at her, and then back to his daughter. He finally nodded.

"Yes. I'm shutting it down, now." And with that, he strode over to the computor.

He started to tap some keys to the computor, but suddenly, there was a loud beeping sound, and the word 'DENIED' flash brightly on the screen.

Shego walked up to her father, and saw a concerned look on his face. "What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"The Nuclear War-Head..." Drakken responded slowly, his eyes scanning the screen. "It's locked..."

"What does that mean?" Kim asked him.

"It means that the missle must be fired..." Drakken read the screen in front of him.

"Well, can't we just, you know, destroy the thing?" Ron suggested. "I mean, I do have a very impressive sword here that might do the job..." He raised the Lotus Blade with pride.

"If we destroyed the computor, the missle will launch toward the only location that it knows, with its position system." Drakken answered.

"And that location is?"

"Exactly where we're standing right now."

"Oh!" Ron through his hands in the air, frustrated. "Well, I guess we can cross _that_ off of our extreamly short list of ideas!"

"There is one good thing, though." Drakken said slowly, as he once agin scanned the screen. It says that I can fire the missile at any location on the planet."

"Well, at least that's one good thing so far!" Ron cried sarcastically. "So now we get to choose the location of the spot where we make piosioness mushroom cloud! Joy!"

Drakken ignored Rons words, and started to panic. "I can choose where to shoot it, but where am I going to shoot it? If I shoot it in the ocean, it'll create the biggest Tsunami in history! And if I shoot towards any land, citys will be obliterated!"

"Do you have to say it with so much expression?" Kim asked him, now beginning to panic herself.

"Hey, I know!" Ron exclaimed. "We can shoot it at the Arctic! No one lives there-"

"True, but the explosion of the bomb willl melt the Ice Caps, causing a Global Flood." Drakken pointed it out.

"Aw, man! This blows!"

Drakken didn't have any idea what to do. In frustration, he slammed his fist on the computor control board.

"Location confirmed. Launching Nuclear missle in T-minus thirty seconds.

Drakken slowly lifted his hand off the red launch button.

"Uh, oh..." He croaked.

"What?" Ron asked, bewildered. "What's 'Uh oh?' Is it bad?"

"Launching Nuclear missle."

"It's bad." He choked.

Kim looked at Drakken. "Are you telling me that you just launched a Nuclear bomb by _accident?"_

Drakken nodded slowly, and Kim groaned. "Where's it headed?"

He pointed toward the ground.

_"What?" _Kim cried, groaning again. "But we're in the middle of the _largest state in the country! _Millions will be killed!"

"Um, KP? Forgetting something?" Ron reminded her.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"US! WE'RE GONNA DIE TOO!" He shreiked, and hearing this news, Rufus scampered out of Kims pocket and onto Rons shoulder, hugging him tightly.

Drakken felt sicker than he had ever before. He had just _accidentally _launched a Nuclear bomb on top of them! Now they were all going to die... Kim, Ron, The mole rat, and his daughter, Shego... Not to mention the rest of the people living in Texas...

And it was all his fault.

Suddenly, he remembered.

"The Escape Pods!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" Came four different voice at the same time.

"I programmed the Escape Pods with systems where you can choose the location of your landing point!"

Everyone was silent.

"Um... So?" Ron asked.

"I, uh..." Drakken blushed with embarassment. "I also, um, attached a Super-Powered magnut in each pod."

Silence.

"Why in the name of _God, _would you do that!" Ron asked again, bewildered.

"Well, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time." He smiled weakly.

Ron shook his head. "Man, sometimes, you are such a _queer."_

"So..." Shego spoke up for the first ime in five minuts. "All we have to do is program the pods to fly sraight towards the bomb, and when they impact, the bomb will explode, causing no harm!"

"Well, unless you _fly _through the radiation, but that's beside the point-" Ron started.

Four icy stares etched into his skin.

"Heh, I'm gonna shut up now." Ron backed off, blushing slightly.

"Well, if that's all we have to do, lets get on it-" Kim said, but was cut off by Drakken.

"That's not all, I'm afraid."

Kim had a sick feeling in her stomach. "What else is there?"

"Well, in order to activate the Magnut, the pod has to be active.

"You don't mean-" Kim bagan, but was at a loss for words.

Drakken nodded. "One of us is going to have sacrfice themselves, to activate the Magnut when it's in the air."

Kim felt worse than she ever had in her life, but nodded. "I'll go."

"NO!"

Kim turned around to see Ron, clutching the Lotus Blade tightly, and shaking his head. "I can't let you go."Kim groaned. "Ron, if I don't, then millions of lives will be lost! I can't let that happen!"

"I don't care." Ron shook his head firmly. "I can't... I just can't-"

"Can't what, Ron?"

"I can't- I can't lose you again." As he said this, the Lotus Blade fell to the ground with a clang.

Kim looked into his chocolate brown eyes, and saw love and caring inside them. Feelings overwhelmed her, and she threw her arms around his neck, embracing him in a long, loving kiss. All their emotions, their feelings, their panice, and their problems were swept away in that moment. If you were to see the two of them kissing, right there, at that time and place, with a Nuclear bomb flying over their heads, you would see two grown teenagers, madly in love with each other, and you could tell that their only thought was to be together, for the rest of their lives. Drew Lipsky and his daughter, Shego, watched as the two people they had fought for over three years expressing their feelings to each other in the only way they knew how.

When they finally pulled out of the kiss, each had tears in their eyes, and Kim found the courage to speak first.

"I have to go, Ron."

Ron shook his head one last time. "No."

She was about to protest, when he spoke again.

"I'm going. You don't deserve to die."

"Ron, I won't-" But she was interrupted by Drakkens voice.

"No."

Kim and Ron both looked at Drakken.

"Huh?" They both asked him.

"None of you go."

Kim threw her arms in the air. "The who will?"

Drakken, quite calmy and simply, replied...

"Me."

**The next chapter is going to be that last one, not including the epilouge, so I'm going to put out the next chapter and the epilouge together. R&R.**


	19. Two unlikely heroes

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**To gargoylesama: **Sorry about that, I totally forgot about Alaska! I never was good at Geography. And for your correction on the word, 'Magnet,' thanks for correcting me, I don't know why I thought it was spelled with a 'U'. Anyway, thanks for telling me.

**AND SO...**

**Chapter 19: Two unlikely heroes**

Kim and Ron both stared at the blue-skinned man in front of them.

"What did you just say?" Ron asked, uncertain he had heard the Doctor right.

"I said I'll activate the Magnet." Drakken replied, calm on the outside, but screaming with fear on the inside.

"Dad, no!" Shego cried, the tears beginning to form once again.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head. "It's the only way. None of you deserve to die, and besides, I'm the one who started this."

Kim couldn't say anything. Even after Drakken had tried to melt, zap, desintigrate, or obliterate, it just didn't seem fair that he had to suffer _this _fate, especially just after he had finally got his daughter back.

Shego wasn't taking this. "Daddy, you _can't!" _ She cried, as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I- Need you! Please! Don't- Don't leave me again!"

Drakken felt him shudder with emotions aft this last statement, but kept strong. "Shego, you have to understand! There's a Nuclear bomb flying over top of us, and it's going to land in less than twenty minuts! I'm sorry, but it's the only way." He hung his head, as he started for the direction of the Pods.

Suddenly, Shego calmed down. And she said the sentance which made Drakken stop in his tracks.

"Fine. I'm going with you, then."

Drakken turned around wildly. "Shego, this isn't like all the other times! This time, one of us actually dies! And I will _not _let that person be you!"

"NO!" Shego yelled out forcefully. "You get this straight, dad." She looked him directly in his jet-black eyes. "If I can't live with you in my life, then so be it. The only one whos ever been there for me is you, even if I didn't know it. But now that I do, I realize I can't live without you, and if I can't even do that, then there's only one thing to do."

All was silent, as Shego made her decision.

"I die with you."

Drakken was about to argue, but when he looked into her eyes, he saw that it would be meaningless. He sighed sadly. "Shego, all I want is for you to have a nice, happy life-"

"Don't you see! I can't do that without you! Dad, I've made my choice, and no matter what you say, nothing is going to change it." She finished firmly.

"Well... With that feeling of regret hanging deep in his gut, he nodded slowly. "If that's what you choose, than we have to now. We have approxamitly fifteen minuts before that bomb hits, and we still have to launch the Pod." He sighed in defeat.

During this entire time, Kim and Ron had never even talked. But finally, Ron spoke up. "I'll see you off." And without looking back, he followed them to the Pods.

Rufus jumped off Rons shoulder and onto Kims, as he hugged her in a feirce naked mole rat hug.

"I know, Rufus." Kim held the pink rat tightly, with tears of sadness brimming in her eyes. "I know."

xxx

By the time they had the Escape Pod ready for launch, Drakken, Shego and Ron knew they had only little more than ten minuts to stop that bomb from landing. Shego and her father climbed in the cramped Pod, and Drakken looked at Ron. They nodded to each other, and Drakken was about to close the hatch to the Pod, when Ron suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Drak- Drew?" Ron asked him with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, Stopp- Ron?" Drakken smiled a bit too, as they had used each others first names for the first time.

"I just wanted to, you know- Apoligize."

Drakken snorted. "Why should you be apoligizing to me? Like you said, I almost ruined your life-"

"But you didn't." Ron smiled. "Instead, you got your daughter back, and righ now, you're about to sacrifice your own life to save the state of Texas."

Drakken shrugged. "I guess I'm not as bad as you thought, huh?"

Ron shook his head. "Not nearly."

Drakken was about to say something, when he thought of something. "Oh!" He exclaimed, and quickly, he reached down the to the bottem of the Escape Pod, and pulled out a small package, handing it to Ron.

Ron took it, got a good look at it, and blushed harder than he had ever in his life.

"What- Why-" He sputtered, holding the pack in his hand.

"For your first time." Drakken winked. "And besides, if I know James, he's already givin you the protection speech." He saw Ron bewildered face. "We went to College, remember?" Ron suddenly remembered, and then another look crossed his face. Drakken laughed, a genuine, humorous laugh, and looked at the teenager. "And if you're wondering why I had it in here, don't ask. Have a good life, Ron." And without another word, he closed the hatch, leaving Ron standing alone, with that special little tool in his hand.

_'Well...' _Ron thought, his face turning a dark red as he slipped the pack in his pocket. _'Mr. Dr. P said to make sure.' _And with one last look at the Escape Pod before him, he turned around and headed back towards Kim.

Kim and Rufus saw Ron walking towards them, looking strangly embarassed as he walked up to them.

"Ron?" She asked, worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah." He muttered, blushing. "It's just, Drew gave me something before he-"

He was cut off by the loud _boom, _and the ground shook.

"Did- Did they..." Kim whispered, tears forming.

"Yes." Ron nodded grimly. "They left."

xxx

Drew Lipsky felt the Escape Pod shutter, and knew this was his cue. He quickly brought up the mini-computor in the Pod, and hastily pressed some keys on the keyboard. He and Shego both heard a loud humming noise, signaling the activation of the Super-Magnet, and, sighing tried to relax inbuis seat, but his mind kept screaming at him. Finally, he looked at Shego with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shego."

She looked at him, slightly surprised. "For what?"

"For everything." He sighed again. "It's all my fault. I brought you into this, and now, we're both going to die for it. I should never have thought of this plan, or the Diablo toy plan." He hung his head.

"Dad." Shego said firmly, looking at him. "When you think about it, you've made a lot of people happy over the past month. Kimmie would never have realised her feelings for Stoppable if you hadn't made a certain _Syntho-Drone." _She winked. "And you've made me happy-"

"How have I made you happy?" Drakken cried in disbeleif. "I'm leading you directly into a Nuclear bomb-"

"You've made me happy by showing that someone actually does love me." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Drakken looked at his daughter lovingly, with a glint of happiness in his eye.

"And anyway, who gets to die in a _Nuclear explosion?" _Not many people, Doctor D." She joked weakly, but got no laughs, let alone smiles. She sighed again. "To tell you the truth, dad, I've had a lot of fun over the past couple of years, I mean, we've met Kim and her boyfriend so many times over the year, I've lost count! If it wasn't for you, these last three years would have been a drag!"

Drakken finally smiled.

"But there is one thing..." Shego smiled, a bit embarassed.

"What's that?"

"Well, when I was young, my dad used to run his hand through my hair when I was scared..." Shego smiled at him.

Drakken smiled back, and pulled his daughter close in a tight hug, stroking his hand through her long, silky black hair. Shego sighed contently, but the moment was interrupted when they felt the Pod jerk violently as it suddenly was pulled by the magnet and the bomb. Shego started to feel fear, but it melted away as Drakken held her closer. Finally, the tears were too much to hold back, and they started to pour, but they were not actually sad tears. She had one last request.

"Hold me." She whispered, and Drakken tightened his hug on her, as the tears he had been fighting back started to flow as well. They could feel the Megnet pulling them toward the bomb, it wouldn't be long now...

"I love you, daddy." Shego whispered, still in her fathers arms.

"I love you too, Shego." Drakken closed his eyes, and for once, all was right.

Moments later, the bomb and the Pod connected.

xxx

There was a brilliant white flash of light, and then, anyone living from two to five miles away from the explosion could see an emoarmus ball of fire high in the sky. They stopped their cars, their games, and their work, to watch the spectacle before them, as, unknown to them, two great super-villains...

Became two great heroes.

And among those people, Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable, watched as well, with tears running down their faces.

xxx

"They- They did it..." Kim croaked on her words, as she looked up at the ball of flame fading in the sky. "They sacrificed themselves, to-" She bit back a sob.

"I know Kim." Ron sighed, with tears in his own eyes, as he picked the Lotus Blade off of the ground. "And they would be proud. And I'm sure, when this is over, Shegos brothers will be proud, too."

Kim saw the last of the flames die away in the distance, before lying her head on Rons welcome shoulder. "Thank you, Ron."

"For what?" Ron tilted his head in question.

"Thanks..." She looked through his chocolate brown eyes. "For everything. For being by my side this whole time. Without you, I could never have done this. My life wouldn't mean anything if you weren't in it. I love you, Ron Stoppable, and always will."

"Ron was about to say, 'no big,' but found his lips connected with Kims. He decided he could just say that later, but for now...

Kim kissed him, passion burning within her. She continued with the kiss, when suddenly, she felt some sort of strange feeling tingle through her body. It wasn't pain, but it was strange nonetheless, and in surprise, she backed up.

Ron dropped the Lous Blade worriedly. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Did I do something-"

"No." Kim shook her head, the feeling disappearing as fast as it had come. "It was just- Never mind." And the two resumed their previous activity.

Unknown to them, a stranger watched from within the shadows. He smiled, as he saw the Lotus Blade glow bright blue, but the other two never noticed, as they were too wrapped up in their own litle world.

He smiled, looking at the two teenagers.

It was time to fufill the Prophecy.

And at that last thought, the half-man, half-monkey jumped away, and into the starry night sky.

xxx

After Global Justice had secured the lair, Kim and Ron went back home to tell their parents the story. When they told Mr. and Mrs. Possible, Kims dad took it a bit harder, as the part where Drakken and Shego had died to save all those lives back in Texas.

Of course, Ron never told the part where Drakken had givin him the package.

After it all, Kims parents asked Ron if he wanted to spend the night, and he happily took the offer. After calling his own parents to tell them where he was, Kims mom and dad got ready for their night out.

"Where are you guys going?" Kim asked curiously.

"Well, we figure its been a long time since we had a night out on our own." Mrs. Possible said, putting her shoes on.

"So, we thought tonight would be good." Mr. Possible looked at them. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, but what about the tweebs?" Kim looked at them suspiciously, and they laughed.

"Don't worry about them, they're sleeping over at their friend, Joeys house."

"The tweebs have a friend?" Kim asked them, almost disbeleivingly.

"Yep, they met him on an internet game."

Kim snorted.

"Well, anyway, don't stay up too late..." Mr. Possible looked at Ron. "And Ronald, don't forget about our previous discussion."

"Don't worry, Mr. Dr. P, already got it covered." Ron smiled, and Kims dad gave him one last confused look as Mrs. Possible pulled him through the door.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asked her, and suddenly, he saw her eyelids lower, and she replied.

"I don't know, Ron. My parents arn't home, my brothers arn't home, and if the Kimmunicator beeps, I will literally smash it to peices. So what _do _you want to do?"

Ron found that the room was getting uncomfortablely hot. "Well, um..." He said, scratching the back of his neck nerveously. "If I'm thinking what you're thinking, then maybe it's not the best idea, since Rufus is here and all..."

On cue, the naked mole rat jumped up from his pocket.

"See ya!" He squeaked, and took of upstairs.

Ron smiled, blushing a bit, as he looked back at Kim.

"You were saying?" Kim asked in a smooth voice.

"Heh, um..." He began the neck scratching routine again.

"No more distractions, Ron." She said, moving slowly towards him. "I'm keeping that promise I made back in the woods." Ron gulped nerveously. "I want you, Ron." She continued. "I want you _now." _And she pushed him onto the couch of the living room. She was about to jump on the couch and kiss him when she saw something fall out of Rons pocket, and she picked it up. She saw Ron turn ten times the normal colour of her hair, and looked at the package in her hands.

Her eyes widened.

"Yeah, about that..." Ron muttered, the shade of red on his face never leaving. "The thing that Drakken gave me before he left in the Escape Pod-"

She put a finger to his lips, silence him.

"It's a good thing you had this with you, because I think..."

She gave him a smouldering look.

"I think... That we're going to need this."

**I don't really have much to say here. Anyway, R&R.**


	20. Epilouge

**DISCLAIMER: The entire Kim Possible gang belongs to Disney. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**AND SO...**

**Epilouge**

There was a great funeral for Drew Lipsky and his daughter, Shego. The guests consisted of Kim, Ron, Momma Lipsky, and Shegos brothers, Hego, Mego, and the twins. The Super-Villians that Drew knew and respected were allowed out of prisin for one day, to go to the Funeral. These people were Duff Killigan, Motor Ed, and Monkey Fist, but for some strange reason, he didn't show up. The rest of the geusts were poeple from Drakkens family, and the President of the United States even came along, to give thanks for Drew and Shegos bravery, sacrifice, and courage for defending the State of Texas, even if they were the ones who had almost blown it up. As for Shegos brothers, well, Ron was right.

They couldn't have been prouder.

After the funeral, when everyone went home, Ron got his early birthday present...

His parents gave him the keys to his first car.

He was overjoyed, but couldn't figure out what to do with his old scooter. After all he had been through with it, he wanted it to have a nice home (Kim found it kind of weird that Ron wanted to give his scooter a home.) And then, he finally came up with a solution.

"I want you to have it, Wade."

"WHAT!" His twelve-year old friend had replied.

"Yep." Ron smiled. "When you get your drivers license, you'll be riding on a cool, sleek, blue scooter."

Wade didn't look at all too happy, so Ron added an afterthought.

"With Rockets."

That brought Wades mood back up.

And speaking of Wade...

The twelve year old genius had his thirteenth birthday over the summer, and soon after, the hormones he had been fighting since the beginning of this whole adventure finally won the battle, but he didn't do what most teenager boys did at that stage...

At least, not often.

Instead, he built a realistic looking robot, that was like a normal girl in every way. There was only one thing...

Kim and Ron both groaned when they saw it for themselves.

Wade called it, 'the Mon-Bot.'

It was programmed to act like Monique, have the same feelings like Monique, and to even look like Monique. Whatever he wanted, she would do it for him, including take out the garbage, get him food, or anything like that.

"Man, I gotta get me one of those!" Ron had exclaimed.

Kim glared at him.

"Heh, of course, I wouldn't take anything over you!" Ron scratched the back of his neck.

Kim nodded in satisfaction as he draped an arm around her.

And as for our two heroes? Well, Kim and Ron finally got to do what they had wanted to do for a _long _time, and if you still don't understand, lets just say...

The package that Drew had givin to Ron? It went to good use.

In other news, Kim and Ron will be attending Upperton Community College after the summer break. Just like Kim had predicted, she had to stay up all night for the whole week to help Ron study, but in the end, he came through, and now the two will be going to College together. Ironically, the two are getting the same dorm room, and lucky for them, the teachers there apparently don't know that they were in a relationship.

"Ah, well." Ron smiled, as he held his girlfriend tightly. "More fun for us."

So, in the end, lives were saved from a Nuclear explosion, and everything turned out all right. Kim and Ron are still going steady, and they couldn't be happier. As for Drew and Shego...

Karen was waiting for her husband and daughter.

xxx

Lord Monkey Fist stared at the Yamanuchi school from a muntain in the distance. He smiled his evil smile, and took off towards it, ready to fufill the Prophecy at hand.

But that...

Is another story.

**All done. I'll be taking a break for a week or so, and then I'll start writing my next story. I just wanna say thanks to all my reveiwers over the writing of this story, and I'm about to head off to school, so I don't have time to write your names. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed reading.**


End file.
